More Than Enough Love
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: Wu Fei is a new student to a private school. There he meets friends he decides he can't live without. Warning - Somewhere along the way there will be rape, abuse, depression, and overall different views of life and love than socially normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 1  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Hey... look, a new kid. Thats going to be a lot of attention taken away from the teachers. ^_~

* * *

  
"The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much, kid..." Duo sang quietly in his seat in the back of the room. Algebra was one of his favorite classes, but not because of the math. He shared this class with a few of his friends, and the teacher is really lax, not to mention the T.A. is really interesting. The class size was also one of the smaller groups. There were few people in the room that he wasn't friends with, and even those peope he got along with usually.

Currently, he sat with his seat tilted back, feet up on his desk. He wore his basketball uniform and his team cap was on backwards. Only one earbud was in so he could listen to music while keeping an ear on his friends talking. Right now his cobalt gaze fell on the small, wheat blond Arabian wearing the school uniform, who was talking quite animatedly to a cheerleader. He grinned a bit as the boy nearly jumped out of his seat as he was talking about something that happened in the band room.

Quatre laughed a bit as the cheerleader recounted some recent incidents during practice. He felt eyes on him and he glanced around. Spotting Duo looking at him, he grinned, then looked back to the girl. He had noticed that, of course, Duo was listening to music and quietly singing along. The braided youth enjoyed music so much that Quatre was surprised he hadn't joined the chorus group. The girl suddenly went quiet and was staring at the front of the room.

Quatre was not the only one that turned their gaze to the front because of her sudden quietness. There, just coming in the door, was the T.A., a gorgeous woman with ginger brown hair that hung just past her shoulders. What had caused the room to be almost completely quiet was not that today was one of the rare days that she let her hair free or wasn't wearing her glasses, but that she had someone in tow. His aquamarine blue hues focused on that someone, who was so obviously new and out of place that they had all of the the class's attention. It was rare to get a new student during the school year, usually the school did not accept anyone after the beginning of the year.

Amber brown eyes swept over the class room after Middie had nod to the teacher, who looked oddly like he was falling asleep. She then turned to the Oriental youth standing just inside the door. In her opinion he was very adorable. His raven black hair was pulled back into a tight rat-tail and he wore a white tunic and pant set with black Chinese slippers on his small feet, his fingers toyed lazily with the small backpack held in one hand. The small smile on her lips made the Chinese youth pointedly drop his gaze to the floor with a small huff. Looking back to the class, she motioned to the boy as she spoke.

"Class, this is the Chang Wu Fei.. He is here under the advice of his clan... His English is limited, but I was told he can understand it kind of, and speak a little French and... I think Japanese, am I correct?" She turned to give him a questioning look. She was relieved that he gave a nod, albeit it being a curt one. She looked about the room, looking for a spot for him to sit, whether at a desk already there or if they would have to add another desk. Sighing, she shook her head a little. "Someone is absent today, so you can borrow her seat for now. During free period I will get another desk in here."

Wu Fei bypassed the T.A. with not so much as a glance as he made his way to the indicated seat. He ignored the looks from the students in the room, feeling that their interest was just out of curiosity or more lustful intentions, neither to his liking. Gracefully lowering himself into the seat, he could only hope the day would pass quickly so that he could check out the dojo. He opened the pack and pulled out a few things. Setting on the desk a pencil and a notebook, he had be adviced by his guardian to take notes on the students and the teaching ways of the school. Then he pulled out a thick book and a glasses case, which he promptly removed his glasses from and slid them on so he could read.

The rest of the class period seemed to laze by, everyone talking with someone while half paying attention to the teacher's lesson. Wu Fei had tried to ignore the fact that a few of the students couldn't keep their eyes off of him long enough to even have a conversation really. He did feel irritated that obviously there were no manners in this class, which made it harder to read. He glanced out the corner of his eye and caught a look at the three students that where looking at him and took it to memory. The bell rang instantly after he closed his book roughly, as though he were about to say something to those select students.

As the students filed out, Quatre was stopped by Middie. He blinked when she asked him to show 'Mr. Chang' to the next class, as they shared it. He looked back to find the Chinese boy staring at him. His face flushed a bit as the raven haired boy finished packing before making his way to the front. Nodding to Middie quickly, he moved to meet the Oriental by the door, kind of moving to stand in the boy's path. "Hello... I'm Quat-"

"Quatre Reberba Winner... Oui, Je sais..." Wu Fei's French was smooth sounding even with his Chinese accent. "Allons, Je ne veux pas être en retard."(1) He couldn't help the slight smile as the blond boy just watched him for a second as he moved into the hallway. He moved around the edge of the doorframe, wanting to keep close to the wall, but all that did was reward him with his nose hurting like crazy as he bumped into a hard chest. He stepped back a bit to look at who he bumped into, fully ready to apologize.

Wu Fei's thought of apologizing got lost as he stared up at a really tall boy with golden brown hair in an interesting, weird style. Blinking, he tried to form thought of what he was going to say. He could feel the red heat rising in his face. All he could think was 'how dare they send me here' and 'why is this place crowded with good looking people'. He huffed a bit, trying to calm himself. It was bad enough he was being escorted to the next classroom by someone with angelic looks, but being nose-to-chest with someone who looked incrediably powerful and lithe? He mumbled an apology in rough English and slipped past the tall boy. He paused only long enough to make sure Quatre was moving to his side.

Quatre grinned at the tall brunnette as he followed Wu Fei past him. A little, purposeful touch of his hand to Trowa's as he passed, he missed classes with the lanky boy. He knew Trowa got the point of his interest in the way the Chinese boy had reacted to the closeness of actually touching the taller youth. Following the slightly shorter boy, Quatre wondered if the raven haired boy would get much taller, he hoped not, he liked not being the shortest that held attention of certain people. With Trowa in tow behind them, Quatre led Wu Fei to the next class. The rest of the day saw Quatre showing the Oriental around, as they either had the same classes or ones close by.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyable. *Grins* I am already working on the second chapter... I would love reviews, any would be nice... I would also like to see, as I get more chapters in, if people can figure out a few things about the characters.

1- "Yes, I know...Come, I will not be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 2**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Competition has bloomed. Will it last the whole time they know each other? With the kind of guys they are, probably, but for the better. Yay, actiony. ^_^  


* * *

  
"Wow, he's really graceful... Looks like he might even give Captain a run for his money." Jason, an older member of the M.A. Club, said to Quatre. He was watching the new student who was sparring with Ricky, one of the other older members. The tall boy looked down to the blond and smirked, then motioned around with a nod of his head. There were nearly three times as many people here watching the match as usual. "I guess he's attracting a lot of interest."

"Well, there is very rarely a new student during the year. Also.. There are rarely any Oriental students, I mean.. Look how much attention Heero has even though he's been here since last year." Quatre smiled and glanced over to the mentioned boy, who was wearing a band around his left arm that said 'taichou', captain in Japanese. In the Arab's eyes, Heero was very handsome with bronze skin and mussed medium brown hair. Quatre's smile turned into a knowing grin when Heero sent a look over at the blond.

"Match!" Ricky called out from his spot, dropped on one knee with one arm held up in a block. He looked up at the short Chinese boy, shock and awe in his expression. As Wu Fei moved back a few steps, Ricky stood. He was breathing hard and sweating heavily, something that wasn't seen much on the athlete. He bowed to the Oriental, finding a slight amusement in that he was still taller than the boy when they boy were bent over. As he stood he glanced to Heero, knowing how to push the right buttons. "Captain... I wonder how he fares against you."

"Hai.. I wonder as well.." The response was almost monotoned. Pulling off his armband and stepping forward, Heero smirked. He had been watching and judging the other Oriental, wanting to see how well the boy was trained. Moving to take up Ricky's spot, Heero bowed to Wu Fei and took up a stance as he watched the Chinese boy. He was going to go fast and hard, to see if the other could actually keep up, since he was obviously trained enough to keep an opponent on edge. Heero wondered how Wu Fei would deal with being pushed on edge himself. He nodded when the other got into a stance. "Hajimaru!"

Quatre watched as the two Oriental boys threw themselves into the sparring match. He couldn't draw his attention away even if he wanted. Heero wore loose black gi pants and tank top, he was barefoot and looked incredible. Wu Fei wore his white tunic pants and a blue tank top, his slippers had been kicked off when he had entered the school dojo. Quatre smirked when it became obvious as to what Heero was doing. He was trying to push the Chinese into a full defense or a full offense, since Wu Fei seemed to only try and drag out the match til his opponent got tired and made a mistake. Heero seemed to want a quick match.

The blonde smirked when he saw the fatal mistake. Heero came forward with a few open palmed hits, leaving open one single opening. Quatre and Jason knew the move, one that many happened to fall for. Wu Fei saw the opening and took it. He went in for a flat palm hit to Heero's chest, instincts telling him that the hit to the ribcage would wind the captain. He did not expect the Japanese boy to wrap an arm around his own and pull to try and knock him off balance. At the feel of the tug, Wu Fei used his dominate foot for balance, the other kicked out at first Heero's dominate then his off foot. He knocked the captain off balance, but it back-fired as the slightly taller youth twist his arm a bit, making him twist to avoid damage, which sent them both sprawling. Heero landed on top of the Chinese boy.

"Match." Wu Fei felt a little put off at how the Japanese boy was just smirking at him. He then realized that the other had yet to get off of him and there were people cat calling and cheering for their captain. Turning red, he tried to shove the more muscular boy off, feeling a little relieved when Heero seemed to get the hint and got up. Blinking at the offered hand, Wu Fei took it and let the captain pull him up to a stand. Pulling his hand free of the other's, he wondered why the other was making his touches linger. A small huff as he stepped back to bow to the victor of the battle.

Heero bowed in response to Wu Fei, but couldn't help the grin. He glanced over to Quatre, enjoying the look in the blond's eyes. He chuckled and looked back to the Chinese boy. He motioned for Wu Fei to follow him, then walked over to the bench that had towels on it. Turning, he was glad the other had followed. Tossing him a towel, he smirked. He sent a look at Jason, who nodded and made his way over with Quatre. What he said confused the raven haired boy. "Chang... accept my offer..."

"He means to say... Chang, we would like to extend the offer to join the team, for the duration of your stay here." Jason cast a look at Heero, who nodded. Quatre held out Wu Fei's tunic, which the Chinese boy took and slipped on once he had wiped the sheen of sweat from his exposed arms, face and neck. He buttoned it before taking his bag from the blond. Jason didn't realize the aggitation the boy felt at being caught in Heero's trick. "You gave a bunch of us a run for our money... I was surprised that you fell for Captain's feign mistake... but I guess everyone's fallen for it at least once."

With a huff, Wu Fei dropped the towel, then turned and stormed out. He only paused to slid open the door and step into his slippers. Quatre sighed and chased after, since he felt it was his duty to make sure the Chinese boy did not get lost. He gave a small wave to the others as he made his way through the door, into the small crowd of people who had left right after the match ended. Heero punched Jason in the bicep, smirking at the yelp from the taller boy. Shaking his head, he went to get a drink, explaining to Jason as he walked. "You hurt his pride... Not smart."

* * *

So... Are you enjoying? I hope so... I really want to go far with this one.. I am actually already working on the third chapter and I hope I get some people really interested in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 3**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Quatre gets to see a bit of Wu Fei's living situation. ^_^  


* * *

  
"Wow, I've never seen someone make Heero act like that... He actually went into it with some fire... Usually he just toys with people, with you he actually was trying." Quatre giggled as Wu Fei glanced over at him. The blond had taken it upon himself to walk the Chinese boy home when he found out that Wu Fei's guardian was not picking him up. Smiling brightly, Quatre couldn't pull his gaze away from the other. "I would love to see how another spar between you two would pan out. One where neither of you are holding back because of other students and being on school property..."

Wu Fei looked at Quatre, unsure of how the other knew he had been holding back. He was now a little uncertain of the blond. He blinked and looked off in the direction of the shout of someone calling to Quatre. It was one of the other students from the first class period. The one with the long braid and basketball uniform. He raised a brow at the boy as he ran over to them. Obsidian black orbs disappeared in an uncertain stare as the braided loud mouth stopped next to Quatre and threw an arm over his shoulders. He blinked and looked away when those cobalt orbs shifted to look at him.

"Hey, you're that new boy... Chang Wu Fei, Right?... I'm Duo.. Duo Maxwell.." Duo grinned and looked the raven haired boy over. He gave Quatre's shoulders a small squeeze and looked back over his shoulder at two other guys in basketball uniforms. He pulled away from the blond and gave an impish look to both of them. "I've got practice tonight, Quat... Tomorrow I will be able to come over... Don't you and Heero have too much fun without me, ok?"

"Right, see you tomorrow morning then, Duo..." Quatre waved as Duo turned and ran off to catch up to the other players. Smiling at Wu Fei, he turned and started walking. He had already found out where Wu Fei was staying from the office and had figured out the best route to walk to get back and forth. Taking the lead, the blond made sure to point out some noteable buildings or objects, so that the Oriental youth would have reminders of the route. He enjoyed that even thought Wu Fei seemed uninterested in responding, he did pay attention.

Upon making it to Wu Fei's current place of residence, Quatre had to pause in awe. It was a two story home with a six foot tall, brick privacy wall all around it, except for a couple yards of the side facing the road. That was where a large gate sat. That of the yard that he could see was beautifully taken care of. Then there, tending to one of the many rose bushes that lined the house, was a woman. She had pretty strawberry blonde hair in twists and light tan skin, and was currently wearing a knee length, blue sundress. She seemed to have heard their approach, because she stood up and turned to look at them before Wu Fei even reached out to touch the gate.

"Wu Fei.. I'm so sorry, heh. I was out in the garden, and I realized that all the flowers needed tending... I guess I forgot the time." She laughed, but by her expression, she wasn't so sorry. She saw Quatre and smiled brightly. She watched them for a second, but as Wu Fei opened the gate, she turned to walk up the steps to the porch. Removing her gloves she dropped them and the pruning sheers into a flower basket before looking back to them. "My, your friend is cute... Is he staying for a while? If so I can make some tea or something... I think it will be a fun change, instead of sitting in the meditation room tonight, right?"

Quatre blinked when Wu Fei huffed and passed the woman by. He couldn't help the smile and slight blush when the raven haired boy turned to see if he was following. Shaking his head no, he watched as Wu Fei stopped to bow at the woman before moving to the slide door. Now that Quatre thought about it, the house did have the Oriental feel to it. He smiled and bowed his head a little to the woman. "I don't think I'll stay... I have things to do at home... Thank you though... Wu Fei, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Comment osez-vous, femme!"(1) Wu Fei huffed as he slid open the door and toed off his shoes, making sure they were touching and toe to the board. Stepping into house slippers, he made his way to the meditation room, dropping the school bag on the couch as he passed it. He left her there, making her grin.

"Hey... Don't go complaining at me in French... At least respect me enough to do so in Chinese, even if I barely understand it... I also know your English has been getting better!" She laughed. She knew his complaining was only to protect himself. He was determined not to make friends, so that when he went back to China he would not miss people. A smirk twisted her lips as a devious thought took over her mind. She would make sure to help him make friends, even if he fought her the whole time about it. She knew the boy who walked Wu Fei home was Quatre, she could tell because of how he held himself, and his looks. Giggling, she stepped in, toeing off her shoes and closing the door behind her.  


* * *

  
Heh, Well... I hope that people are enjoying this as much as I am. ^_^

1- "How dare you, woman!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 4  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Another challenge? Wonder if this will be a constant in their time together? ^_^

* * *

  
"Heero... You are coming to Quat's after school right?" Duo ran up to Heero at the doors to the school dojo. He wore the school uniform today, since there was no practice after school tonight. He smiled at the slightly shorter Japanese boy. Looking over the other with cobalt eyes, he noticed that Heero seemed to be ignoring him. A small huff escaped him as he crossed his arms. "Heero.. Don't ignore me.. Quat and I really want you out this time... It gets boring just playing video games together sometimes... Please-"

"Shh.." Heero placed a hand up as a sign to be silent, making Duo feel on edge. He was glaring at the dojo doors, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt unnerved. Moving closer, he tried to listen for whatever it was. There, he heard the sounds of bare feet almost silently moving across the tetami mats. With a swift movement, he placed his hand flat on the wood frame of the sliding door and shoved it open to the side. What he saw gave him pause.

Wu Fei was moving across the mats in calculated movements, eyes shut, letting his feet guide him. From what Heero could tell, the raven haired boy was doing morning katas. His moves were fluid and graceful, almost like the forms were a part of him. Today he wore white tunic pants and a red tank top, his white tunic folded on one of the benches. From the distance between them and the Chinese boy, it looked like ther might be a slight sheen of sweat on his arms.

"Wow... He looks good..." Duo whispered as he caught sight of Wu Fei. He grinned as he watched the boy dip in a squat, on leg out straight, the other bent and holding his weight, arms sweeping out and turning to the side with his straightened leg. Tilting his head a bit, he bit the inside of his bottom lip to repress any noise. He glanced at Heero, seeing that the Japanese boy was also following each move of the raven haired boy. "Heh... Don't drool, buddy.. He might not like it."

"Huh?" Heero missed his chance to question the braided boy, because as soon as the other had joked he turned and walked away. Huffing, he kicked off his uniform issued shoes and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He heard the movement stop even before he turned back around to look at the Chinese boy. When he did turn back, he felt a little cold chill go through his body as the other was staring at him, almost glaring. "Kon'nichi wa, Chang. Genki desu ka?"(1)

"Ohayö gozaimasu, Yuy." Wu Fei bowed slightly at the waist, glimpsing up to see Heero nod his head in return. Straightening up, Wu Fei moved a little closer to the wall and sat, legs crossing, feet resting on his thighs in a meditative sit. He looked up to Heero one last time before closing his eyes and preparing to meditate, since there was another half an hour before school started. Letting out a deep, calming breath, he seemed to easily fall into a calm mode. "Boku wa genki na."(2)

Heero noted the lack of interest in Wu Fei's short responses. With a huff, he moved to stand in front of the meditating boy. A small, challenging smirk twisted his lips a little as he waited for the other to notice him standing there. When onyx eyes opened and lifted to look at him, Heero crossed his arms and stepped back a step. "I would like to challenge you to a spar..."

"Hai.."(3) Wu Fei smirked and swiftly stood up. He was very interested in facing off with the Japanese boy, and really wanted to get pay back for the trick the day before. The two stared each other down before going at each other. They didn't even realize the two on-lookers who decided to enjoy the match. Black hues caught a glimpse of the two and was slightly distracted by the fact that the taller of the two had his arms draped lovingly over the other's shoulders.

Heero took advantage of Wu Fei's distracted moment and grabbed one of his arms. Swinging the smaller boy around so that his back was now to Heero as he dropped, the Japanese boy could only smirk at the noise Wu Fei made. He dropped down, one foot planted at Wu Fei's side, the other leg folded and pressed against the boy's mid-back. He still held that one arm and held it above the raven haired boy's head. "Give?"

"Hai." Wu Fei huffed and closed his eyes, waiting for the other to let him up. It took a short moment for Heero to move, and that was a short moment too long for his tastes. He pushed up to a kneel when he was able to, casting his gaze at the two watching them. A tall blond who looked too mature and elegant to be a high school student was draped over the shorter one. As he looked at the shorter one, Wu Fei realized he was taller than himself, which made him a bit nervous over the blond's height. The shorter was the one he bumped into the day before after the first class.

Wu Fei sighed, this was just great. It seemed all those he bumped into yesterday were connected somehow. Getting up all the way, he walked over to the bench with his tunic, and a towel, he tried to ignore the other three, who were now all talking together. Grabbing the towel and drying off some of the sweat from the spar, he tried not to be upset when Heero told them his name. Dropping the towel on the bench, he grabbed his tunic and slipped it on, buttoning the few buttons. Its only difference from yesterdays was that today's had red trim instead of black.

With that, he left, only pausing for his shoes and bag, as well as the door. He heard them grow a little more interested in their topic as he closed the door behind him. Huffing, he made his way to the first class of the morning, trying to forget his anger at being bested again. He would be adamant in the reason being he was distracted by a sight he hadn't seen before. He tried to ignore it and his anger to just go about his studies and take notes as he had been instructed by his elders.

* * *

Comments please.. ^_^

Oh, yes... Somewhere in the next two or three chapters will be a really sad/disturbing scene... I will try to make it a skip-able chapter for those not wishing to read it, and just mention it when it needs to be brought up.

1- "Good morning. How are you?"  
2- "Good morning, Yuy. I am good."  
3- "Yes." (Just in case.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 5**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Just a bit of info on the others, and how perceptive Wu Fei is.. This is kind of a lead up.

* * *

That day, Wu Fei made sure to keep an eye on the intereaction of the students. He would write down notes on each of the students about who they had classes with and who they hung out with. Even as detailed as to how they acted when with different people. He noticed that he always had a class with at least one of three certain people. He also noticed that those certain people were connected, and not just with each other, but with other people he seemed to run into a lot.

By the lunch break, Wu Fei was certain he had figured out the whole group. Figured he had the names of each and their connection to the others. There was Quatre Raberba Winner, who seemed the bond for most of them. He was friends with Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, who seemed not to really get along with each other very well, at least from what he had glimpsed in the dojo and one class he had with the two. There was also Quatre and Heero's friend Trowa Barton. Who was quiet, but seemed to be the reason a few others were in the group.

From his observations, Trowa was with Zechs Merquise, a Teacher's Assistant. Zechs was friends with Lady "Middie" Une, the T.A. from the first class of the day. Then there was Zechs' little sister Relena Peacecraft, her seeming girlfriend Dorothy Catalonia, and then Trowa's sister Catherine Bloom. There was also the girl that seemed close to Duo, but never any real intimate affection, Hilde Schbeiker. Lucrezia Noin looked a lot like Hilde, which made him wonder if they were related somehow, and she did drive the girl home. He was just curious about why she was at the school, she should have graduated two years before with the two T.A.s, but she wasn't a T.A., but she seemed to walk around the school a lot.

He was completely uncertain of this group though. He had never seen such types of people converge together. He had even seen some of the people that were connected to one member of the group argue or even threaten someone else from the group. Also, as far as he had seen, the group was not as obvious to other people as it was to him, since it was only the small things that gave it away that they were friends.

He put his notebook and pen back in his pack. Picking up his chopsticks, he started to eat. Glancing around, he was glad that Sally had packed him a boxed lunch. The food at this school reminded him of the food at the schools he had visited in America. Sighing, he picked at his food, feeling not quite as hungry anymore. The school was an academic heaven, as well as being known for strong athletic accomplishments, but their food was notorious for being less than perfectly healthy.

Taking a moment to clear his mind of those memories, he went back to eating. He would rather eat while feeling not quite so good, rather than return home and Sally see that he had not eaten everything. She would have a fit, and he did not want to be a part of it. He missed the looks that were passed around after he set his attention to eating. It was one of those little things that most people never noticed, but he did, and that showed the group was actually connected.

As lunch came to a finish, he decided to focus on people other than that group. He worried that if he continued much more that it would seem like an obsession. He did not need the elders thinking he had become obsessed with a few of the students, and he definitely did not want Sally thinking so. The rest of the day saw him focusing on what kind of teaching styles the teachers had, as well as what they were teaching.

When it was time to leave, Wu Fei got stopped by Zechs with a note from the office. Sally was out of town and would be til early morning, so she wouldn't be able to pick him up. With a slight bit of frustration, Wu Fei thanked the T.A. and made his way outside. He noticed Quatre and Duo waiting outside the dojo, which made him decide not to go in today. Instead he followed the path out the gates and started the trip of making it home.

Duo and Quatre watched him leave before looking to each other. Quatre sighed and looked decidedly saddened, while Duo huffed and felt put off at the situation. Duo took Quatre's hand and led him inside the dojo to wait with Trowa for Heero to be done. Wu Fei did not realize that it had made them feel bad, nor that they were going to invite him to hang out at Quatre's house with them. They hoped that they could the next day.

As Wu Fei turned down a street, he felt a sense of unease. He didn't realize until he had walked for another twenty minutes and a few turns later that he had turned down the wrong street somewhere along the way. Pausing a moment to try and remember how many turns he had taken and what direction he'd turned, he figured he could just fix his mistake. Trying to remember the location of Sally's house, he tried to figure out where he was in comparison. As he started walking again, he did not realize the area he was in was bad, or that he was being followed.

* * *

Okay, I have decided the next chapter will have the rape, so, if you don't like, do not read.

I hope that people are liking this, oh, sorry that this was a shorter chapter... Comment please. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 6**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Wu Fei gets a rough "welcome to the wrong neighborhood"...

* * *

"Hey... Chink.." A rough voice called from behind Wu Fei. He had noticed that he was being followed when they had gotten closer to him, but had ignored them, not changing his pace or anything. Why do something that might make them aggressive if you don't know they are to begin with? Plus, he was fairly certain that he could defend himself well enough.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." A large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face them before he could prevent the movement. He stared up at a muscular man at least a foot taller than him, who had a shaved head and tattoos down one side of it. He actually looked like he might be good looking, if it weren't for the bald head and angry look on his face. Wu Fei actually stiffened a bit at that look, having never encountered someone like this before.

"Let go.. now.." Wu Fei huffed and looked away from the guy. Trying to step away from the bigger guy was a problem, as he just bumped into a taller girl. Glancing up at her as he shifted a bit, Wu Fei winced. She had shoulder length dreads and dark skin, like he'd only glimpsed from a far. He suddenly felt he was very out of his comfort zone.

"Looks like Joes was right, it is a little boy.." She sneered, she had a strange accent that he couldn't quiet place, but it didn't comfort him any. She reached out to poke his flat chest with a long manicured nail, and glared when Wu Fei batted her hand away.

"See, I was right, Bitch.. I know a nice ass for fuckin' when I see it.." Joes, a lanky street-rat looking black guy, was leaning against the large privacy fence that they were next to. He laughed a bit when Wu Fei's looked confused and uncomfortable. He pushed off the fence and stalked over to Wu Fei and grabbed his chin in a calloused hand.

"Get off me!" Wu Fei snapped and knocked the slightly less taller guy's hand away. Bringing his other hand up, he slammed his palm into the guy's chest and sent him stumbling back a few steps. Just as the bigger guy reached for him he ducked, bringing his other hand up and hitting under his chin, making the guy biting his tongue. He then slipped the rest of the way past, under the guys arm, so that the girl would have to step around the big man to get him.

A quick glance around and he saw his only escape, a small walkway between two privacy fences. He knew he'd have a hell of a time finding his way home after getting so lost, but he'd rather that than get into a fight with three angry, bigger people. He heard the strings of curses as he ran for the walking space and slipped in. He realized that the bigger of the three could still fit without having to squeeze much, but at least he'd be able to fight one on one in here if he had to.

Not bothering to look over his shoulder, he knew that would make him more nervous, as it was he was shaking because of his nerves. He froze as he caught sight of a large rottweiler and the guy holding the leash. He looked not much older than Wu Fei and he actually looked friendly, at least by the kind smile on his face, if you ignored the growling dog that's mouth could probably cover your whole face.

"Hey, Chink... You running down the wrong path if you want out." The boy snickered and started to slowly walk towards Wu Fei, making him step back reflexively. He felt trapped and really on edge of being pissed at everybody for his circumstance.

"You shouldn't come into people's neighborhoods and flaunt your wealth, bitch... Also, you should be more aware of your surroundings, we've been watching you for about ten minutes now..." The dog growled as the boy stopped walking towards the Chinese boy. The dog wanted to attack, but it was restrained by the leash. Then the dog thought, damn the leash, and leaned forward so that it was on its hind legs and snapping at Wu Fei.

If there were ever a time that Wu Fei just wanted to start screaming out obscenities, it was now. He jerked back when the dog acted ready to kill him. Stepping back he hit the hard wall of somebody's chest, and by the feel, it was the lanky guy, Joes. Well, that just sucked, even the lanky guy was bigger than his small frame. He was just about to turn around to hiss out something at the guy, when Joes grabbed his head and slammed it into the privacy fence several times, he lost count when he felt faint.

When he felt a little less faint, he realized they had shoved him into the little opening just beyond the walking space. Groaning, he sat up a little, hearing them talking from a short distance away. He jerked back when the snapping mouth of the rottweiler appeared in his face, just missing his nose by a short three inches. Yelping out at the feel of a really bad headache when he jerked, he heard laughter from at his side.

The woman that Joes called Bitch was a few steps away from him and looking down at him. She reached down and grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him to stand in front of her. She grinned when he still looked confused. Sliding her free hand down his chest and stomach, she stopped just above his crouch, damning the tunic for falling to his knees and being in the way. She just started to pull at the tunic to try and scrunch it up enough to get her hand where she wanted, when Wu Fei brought both hands up and slammed his palms into her stomach, winding her.

When she let go of him, he slipped away, making sure to keep his distance from the dog. As he glanced to the dog, a large hand grabbed him by the throat. He gasped as the hand squeezed. Looking at the owner of the arm, he noticed it was a new guy. A quick glance to the side let him know that there was another new guy and a new girl off talking to Joes. Joes seemed to be saying something about 'the chink being awake while fucked raw', Wu Fei winced.

"Good little bitches stay down.." The new girl sneered as she walked over. She wasn't much bigger than Wu Fei. She stepped behind him, so that he was between the two new people. She slid her arms around him and grasped the front of the tunic, ripping it open. Chuckling, she leaned in to lick his ear, while her hands slid down his chest, ignoring his fighting hands.

As his breathing was becoming hard to do, he tried to bring a leg up to kick one of the two, not caring which. That earned him a hit to the head. Refusing to cry out, he used a hand to pin one of her wandering hands to his chest and used his fingers to bend hers back. With her sharp yelp, she pulled her hands away, only to pull his tunic back and use it to pin his arms behind him, as they were trapped in the sleeves.

When he could barely breath anymore, he became really dizzy. He barely registered as he fought back and was rewarded with several blows to his head and chest. Finally, the man let go of his neck and he slumped to his knees. He felt a couple kicks, mainly the one between his shoulder blades that knocked him forward to his hands. The whole time he refused to yell out or cry. He could just imagine who much he shit he was going to get about being caught and beat, but to have cried or whatever, he felt his heart clench at that thought.

He was barely aware of them stripping him, or even of the fact that they were stripping partially as well. He only knew that he was on his back on the dirty concrete, naked, and that they were talking about how he looked, positive and negative comments. He became aware that the one names Joes was kneeling next to his legs. He blinked, trying to clear pain fogged eyes so that he could see what was going on better, since he couldn't reach up to rub his eyes. He was unsure of why he couldn't move.

Joes grabbed his legs and spread them, putting one on either side of him, then pulled Wu Fei's smaller frame close, not caring that the boy got scrapes from the concrete. He positioned himself and pressed the head of his cock to the boy's entrance. With a hard thrust, he pushed his cock deep inside of Wu Fei, wanting to hear him scream.

Wu Fei bit down hard on his bottom lip, wanting to stop the fear from making him call out, but as soon as Joes pushed into him, he screamed out. He whimpered and bit down on his bottom lip harder, wanting to prevent further screams. He felt like his insides were on fire and he hurt like hell. He registered that they all laughed and Joes started thrusting in and out without pause. He was certain he was going to be torn to pieces.

When Joes finally pulled out, Wu Fei felt hot, sticky liquid shoot across his belly and chest. He felt utterly sick as he realized the other man had cummed on him. He felt his muscles tense a bit as his stomach lurched. Then he realized someone else was between his legs and lifting his legs up over their shoulders. He cried out when they slammed into him, and he figured out why Joes had pulled out, so that he would be dry for the next guy.

He felt a long nailed hand wrap around his cock and found out he was half hard. His mind instantly supplied that the stimulation was causing the reaction even as he did not want it. He winced as she roughly moved her hand up and down the shaft. He couldn't believe this was happening. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to meditate away from the pain. He was rewarded with a growl from the girl as he softened a little. Mind over matter was his only savior right then, using meditation to try and pull himself from the situation as much as possible, though he did scream every time they switched and he could feel his body becoming more sticky as it went on.

Wu Fei was unsure how long he'd laid there, being used and beat. He only knew that Joes and the one he called Bitch were the last to leave, but only after throwing his clothes at him and beating him some more. He lay there a little longer before he got up and slowly dressed, ignoring the pain. Holding the front of his tunic closed and lowering his head some, he realized his hair tie was lost, but he didn't care since his hair could hide his face right now.

* * *

Okay.. There is the rape scene... I think it went a little deeper than I originally planned, but I'm in a depressed mood right now.. One of my two bunnies died, and he was the one that would walk with me... So I think this was written to show some of my sadness.

Please let me know what you think... I am already working on the next one to try and make up for this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 7  
**Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** What happens when the other's find out what happened to Wu Fei?

* * *

  
Wu Fei walked with no real destination. He just wanted to get away from that area and from the eyes he could feel watching him. He ignored his pain and walked as quickly, but calmly, as he could. He wanted to get home and take a shower, hopefully without Sally seeing him at all. He groaned when he thought of how she would react to the situation. Being the doctor she was, she would want to check him out, and having someone who wasn't much older than you, one you thought of like a sister, want to check you out after your being raped was not a fun thing.

Wincing as he straightened to look up at the darkening sky, he realized that it was about two hours later than he would normally be home. With a bit relief, he remember she said she wouldn't be home til in the early morning hours, and it wasn't as late as he had thought it was. Licking his bottom lip, he found it wasn't bleeding still, and that was more relief. At least he could get home and not have to think of this ever again.

"Hey!.. Chang Wu Fei!... What are you doing out here?" Wu Fei barely hid his face in time when the braided menace known as Duo Maxwell came running across the street to him. The boy was wearing light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked all relaxed and friendly, rather than hyper and like a pest. He grinned as he walked up to the boy, but then that smile fell when he realized that Wu Fei's clothes were dirty and torn.

"Yo man, what happened?" He leaned down a bit, trying to see the Chinese boy's face though that only made Wu Fei take a step back. He blinked then looked back across the road where other people stood. He motioned them over and they waited for a car to pass before coming over. Wu Fei saw that it was Heero Yuy and Quatre that were with Duo.

"Wu Fei? What happened? You look like a mess.." Came Quatre's worried voice. He moved over to try to get a better look, only to gasp and grasp at his shirt over his heart. He took in the haggard look of Wu Fei, his hair down and clothes dirty and torn. The way the boy back stepped as they got closer and that he seemed stiff. He looked at Duo with big worried eyes, knowing that since Duo lived out here that he would come to the same conclusion.

Duo casually moved to the side some, getting a quick glance behind Wu Fei. He frowned when he saw the blood staining the boy's white pants, and looked like it was still fresh blood. Growling, he stepped away from Wu Fei and over to Heero. He leaned in to whisper something against Heero's ear, which made the Japanese boy tense and mutter something back.

"Hey.. Quatre.. Get Wu Fei somewhere...I forgot something.. Heero, come with me.." Duo then walked away with Heero, only pausing long enough to cast a glance at Wu Fei. He hoped the Chinese boy would listen to Quatre and let him take him home. He knew that Quatre could make him go, but he didn't think that would be helpful for Wu Fei right now.

"Okay.. Don't take too long.. and watch out for the dogs.." Quatre tried to sound normal, not worried like he was. He knew exactly what Duo and Heero were going to do, and he hoped they were careful. Sighing, he held out a hand to Wu Fei, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

"I want to help, Wu Fei.. Please don't shut me out.." Aquamarine eyes looked at the top of the bowed raven head. He smiled slightly when onyx eyes lifted to look into his. He sighed when Wu Fei glared and looked back down to the ground. With a frown, he reached down and grabbed a strap of the bag the Wu Fei cluched almost desperately. With a smile of relief, he was happy when Wu Fei didn't let go and let himself be led by the bag.

"We'll get you cleaned up and get you some medicine... Iria makes an amazing tea, if she is home I'll have her make some.. Tonight was going to be game night, but I think that this is more important... If you like, I can set up a room for you to stay the night. I heard that your guardian wasn't going to be there tonight... I don't think you should go and be alone right now." Quatre smiled the whole time he talked, glad that Wu Fei seemed to calm down some.

"I am so sorry that this happened. I should have walked you home... I was thinking about it, but Duo said that you might not like to be watched over like a child... I am sorry if it seems like that... Its just that I know how confusing these roads can get if you don't know them... I also know the type of people who live on some of the roads... I am so sorry.." He blinked at the look Wu Fei gave him, surprised to see a sense of understanding in those black eyes.

Smiling, Quatre calmed down some. He had nearly started to panic, thinking it really was his fault for not helping Wu Fei home tonight. He was glad that Wu Fei wasn't going on about it not being his fault, or blaming him either. He hoped that the walk wouldn't be too hard on Wu Fei and that the others would join them soon.

He blinked when the Chinese boy paused and the bag pulled from his hand. Onyx eyes looked up at him and he noticed the dazed look, giving him only a short moment to react. Wu Fei passed out, falling forward into his waiting arms. Quatre then realized that Wu Fei had been pushing himself to follow and not show how much he was hurt. He brushed back the raven locks from Wu Fei's face, seeing the bruises forming and the small wounds.

Quatre lifted Wu Fei into his arms, one arm around his back, the other carefully under his knees. He frowned as he carried Wu Fei, the boy's bag, and his own as he walked home. It was a slow trek, but he was determined not to hurt Wu Fei more and to make sure that the others would be able to catch up and help.

* * *

Here we go with some comfort... The next chapter will show a little more into the relationships between the group, a chance for Wu Fei to be thoroughly confused. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 8**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** A little kindness and a hot shower really do help.

* * *

Quatre got Wu Fei to the gate to his house by the time that Heero and Duo caught up. They both looked worn out and had some bruises on their faces. He sighed and shook his head a little, though thankful that they were so ready to help out someone who wasn't really their friend yet. He wondered if it was because they felt the same pull that he did. He smiled when Heero took Wu Fei from his arm, then he moved over to open the walk through gate and let them in before he closed it.

Duo ran up the long walkway to go inside and make sure the living room was clear and that they could put Wu Fei on the couch. Once he was sure, he went into the half bathroom near the stairs and got some pain killers out. He paused for a moment, then decided to get a wash cloth and dampen it. By the time he came back out to the living room, Heero was just setting Wu Fei down on the couch. He moved to set the bottle of pills on the side table and knelt on the floor in front of the couch.

Quatre frowned as Wu Fei winced and shifted. He watched as the caramel face wrinkled in pain, feeling a large clench in his heart. Moving close, he lifted Wu Fei up a little and sat, resting the boy's head in his lap. Holding his hand out, he waited for Duo to give him the wash cloth, and when it was handed over, he lightly pressed it to Wu Fei's forehead, after moving the boy's hair of course. He felt a bit of relief as the boy seemed to calm some.

"I can't believe Joes.. Fucker.. What the hell is his problem? Going after someone so small?" Duo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but be pissed. He knew Joes was an ass, but he had no idea that he would be disgusting enough to attack and gang rape someone almost half his size. He nearly growled as he thought of how much it must have hurt Wu Fei while they attacked him.

"Duo..." Heero knelt in front of Duo and leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss. He knew the one thing that could calm Duo down right now was to remind him he was loved. Pulling back, he gave both Duo and Quatre a small smile, trying to comfort them some. Standing up, he went to the kitchen and decided on starting tea, since Iria wasn't there to do so.

Wu Fei slowly blinked open his eyes, a small groan escaping him as he realized one eye didn't seem to want to open. When a hand brushed back some of his hair, he shot up to a sit, attempting to glare at who ever was there. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Quatre. Taking a calming breath, he looked down, realizing that he was being stared at. He saw the bright cobalt eyes of Duo.

"How are you feeling?... You wanna take a shower or some pain killers and go back to sleep?" Duo smiled softly, not wanting to push the Chinese boy to do something. He stood up and watched Wu Fei, wondering what he'd decide on, hoping he wouldn't demand to be left alone and go home. He blinked when Wu Fei shifted closer to the edge, like he was going to stand up, and whimpered.

"Shower, please?" Wu Fei's voice was strained, not only from having screamed a lot, but from having been choked. When Duo nodded, Wu Fei forced himself to stand without their help. He took a couple calming breaths, then looked at the other two. Duo motioned him to follow, and so he did. He was a little in awe at the bathroom that Duo led him too, though he had not enjoyed having to go up the tall flight of stairs to the second floor.

Wu Fei had locked the door and started the shower water when Duo left. He had just dropped the torn tunic on the floor and pulled off the tank top when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he moved to the door and opened it just enough to look out. He blinked when Duo offered him a pair of pajama pants, boxers, and a tank top. Taking the offered clothes, he thanked the American, hoping he didn't see that he was caked in dried cum and dirt.

Closing the door and locking it, he leaned against it for a moment. Then he placed the clothes on the table in the large bathroom. He was still surprised by the room. A large shower stall, a huge jacuzzi bath, a beautiful counter with an above-counter sink basin, a little closet for the toilet, and an open towel closet. Sighing, he grabbed a towel and hung it on the towel rack next to the shower door, then stripped his pants and got in for a shower.

Resting against the tiled walls, he just let the hot water wash over him, wishing it would just burn away his pain. After a moment of leaning against the wall, he looked about the shower stall. It actually felt like it could fit three people comfortably, which he had not understanding of why someone would want to shower with someone else. Finding a little shelf above the water's spray level, there was a couple dry wash cloths there. Grabbing one, he looked at the larger shelf below that one, where there were several bottles, just in the spray level, seemingly to keep the bottles clean.

Getting the wash cloth wet and putting some body wash on it, he started scrubbing away the dirt, cum, and blood. The soap felt like hell on his split skin and he wanted to just curl up in a ball on the floor and let the water pound on him til it went cold. A whimper escaped him and he slid down to sit back on his feet. He had no idea why this had happened to him, what had he done? How was he supposed to go home and face his family? Would they know how dirty he was? Would he be good enough to marry the daughter of the clan, or was he used?

With a couple tearless sobs, he felt that all he could do was try to get clean and over come this situation. Standing, he finished scrubbing away the mess the gang had left on him. Once done with that, he shampooed his hair. After washing out the shampoo and grabbing the conditioner, he realized that he was using vanilla scented stuff and couldn't help the smile. Deciding to take his time and enjoy the scent, he felt himself calm a little.

After rinsing out the conditioner, he turned the water off and opened the stall door to get the towel. Drying off, he made sure to be careful of his bruises and cuts. Moving out of the shower stall and over to the sink, he looked in the large mirror along the wall from the counter to the ceiling. Moving the towel to dry his hair, which caused him to gasp when he saw the ugly bruises.

Turning away from the mirror, not wanting to look at himself anymore, he got dressed and finished drying his hair. Draping the towel over his head, he picked up his clothes and threw them in the waste basket before leaving the bathroom. He went down the stairs slowly to avoid hurting his backside anymore than need be. He wanted to know why the others were being so kind and taking care of him. Smelling sweet tea, Wu Fei followed the scent towards the kitchen.

* * *

Okay... let the comforting begin... and aww, some 1x2.. I don't usually do 1x2 but it fits in with the plot I am heading towards. *grins playfully*.. So we've got 1x2 and 3x6 ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 9**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** A little depth into the others, and Wu Fei rests. ^_^

* * *

"God... Joes pisses me off.. How does he think he can get away with this shit?" Wu Fei heard Duo yell from the kitchen. He was leaned against the wall near the kitchen doorway, not ready to go in, just wanting to hear what they said. He usually was above eavesdropping, but he was really curious about why they helped him.

"Duo.. I know Joes is a problem, but I think we should focus on help Wu Fei..." Quatre piped up. His voice sound as though he was soothing the taller boy. Wu Fei felt a bit of enjoyment at having been right that the Arabian was the calm and nurturing one. He took pride in his studies of those around him, so the success took his mind of his pain a little.

"Are we going to contact his guardian?" That voice stumped him. Wu Fei couldn't quite place it, though he was sure he had heard it recently. The voice sound close to the doorway, so he quieted his breathing more. "We should."

"Wǒ bú yào!"(1) He cried out before he realized he did. Sighing, he moved away from the wall and into the doorway, looking as confident as he had before anything had happened to him. He noticed there were people there he didn't expect. He looked down for a second, taking a deep breath. Then, looking to Quatre, he tried to appeal to the boy's helpful side. "Please?"

As he waited for the blond boy's response, he looked at everyone. He felt completely exposed with that many people possibly knowing what happened. Along with Duo, Heero, and Quatre, there were three others. There was Trowa Barton, and his sister Catherine Bloom. The one that shocked him a bit was Lucrezia Noin.

Something made him wonder though, the arrangement of those in the room. Heero was close to Trowa, not touching, but it looked as though they were comforting each other. He had thought Trowa was with Zechs Merquise. Quatre was calming Duo, but it seemed more personal than just friendly. Also, Noin and Catherine were holding onto each other, seeming not to want to be alone. This group was so confusing to him, it seemed to be so intimate, something that was totally new to him.

"Alright... but only if you agree to let us keep an eye on you... If you refuse, I will have to resort to either contacting your guardian, or contacting a hospital." Quatre suddenly looked so mature and in control that Wu Fei was taken aback. He watched the blond glance at his friends. "I have yet to do either of those, since I know it would be a great dishonor for your clan to find out... I want you to heal before you have to deal with that problem."

Heero then stepped forward to Wu Fei. He felt a surge of worry course through him, unsure of how Heero was going to act. He was happy to see no pity or hate from the other Oriental boy. Heero then motioned to the table, where at one of the chairs was a teacup, with the hot teapot in the middle of the table. "Chang.. Some hot tea and more rest will be the best.."

Feeling relief that the others were not going to treat him as though he'd break, Wu Fei sighed. Moving to the seat that was offered, he sat as Heero poured him some tea. Looking to Quatre, he nodded. "I understand... Thank you."

/

It hadn't been long after the tea that Wu Fei had been shown to a guest room and had fallen asleep. Noin had offered to sit outside the room to keep an ear on the boy. The other five had thanked her and went back to the kitchen to speak. They all sat this time, nobody touching another. They sat in silence for almost half an hour before someone spoke up.

"I wonder how he's going to deal with this... He seems so strong willed and self reliant that I doubt he'll ask for any comfort." Catherine spoke as she toyed with a napkin. She didn't get to see him in classes, as she was out of school, but she had seen plenty to know he was very proud.

"Knowing Joes as well as I do... Wu Fei will need to talk.. Joes doesn't go into things like that alone, and based on the time frame, Wu Fei could have been in that situation for hours." Duo looked serious, something that worried the others. They knew how strong the hate was between Duo and Joes. Duo never hated people, he just completely ignored their existence, but Joes was his biggest hate.

"Well... I suggest either you, Quatre, or Heero... Since you know Joes so.. well.. and Wu Fei seems to be closest to Quatre in terms of communication, and Heero in terms of respect.." Catherine seemed so logical about it, but the others knew she meant that those three had had the most interaction with the Chinese boy, and it would be easier for them. She was also the one with the least knowledge on the situation.

They all nodded, decided on their plan. The decided not to even talk about calling Wu Fei's guardian, since he seemed not to want to involve her. With Wu Fei already in a very unsettled situation, it would not be wise to agitate him farther.

"If I had dealt with Joes sooner... this wouldn't have happened." Duo's head thudded against the table as he pouted. He felt that it was totally his fault that Wu Fei had been caught up in that situation. He held his breath, as though punishing himself. Duo really wanted to go to Wu Fei and say it was his fault, to let Wu Fei decide his punishment.

A hand landed on Duo's head, fingers rubbing in a soothing motion. When the cobalt eyes looked up from the table, they stared into forest green. Trowa rarely said much in sense of sentiments, but his small actions told his friends a lot. Duo smiled sadly and sat up, leaning his head on Trowa's shoulder. They didn't expect Trowa to speak up. "Wu Fei is strong, I can tell... He'll be fine, ma petite souris."(2)

They all smiled when Duo made a cute face and nuzzled Trowa's shoulder. They froze when they heard a strangled yell of pain. Jumping up, the five ran to join the shocked Noin outside the room they'd put Wu Fei in. From the other side of the door, the could hear huffing, as though the Chinese boy was trying to catch his breath. With a few glances back and fourth, they decided Quatre to be the one to enter.

/

Wu Fei was unsure of how long he had been asleep. He hadn't realized it at the time, but it had been Jasmine tea, a known soothing tea most drank before bed to sleep. He hadn't argued when Quatre led him to a guest room, not wanting the blond to make good on the threat of calling that damned woman they called his guardian. Sally was not that much older than him, how was she a guardian?

First thing he noticed was the room was a calm environment, and the bed was soft and plush, so much so, his small frame had nearly disappeared into the blankets. Now he was looking up at the ceiling from under the large comforter and trying to decide what to do. He did not want to stay there any longer than need be, but he couldn't honestly think of something that would be reasonable for them not to worry.

Rolling onto his side, he winced at the feeling of bruised ribs. That was going to hinder most movement if he wasn't careful. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up at once was not a good idea. A scream erupted from him even though he fought to not scream. The pain ripped through him worse that he'd thought possible. It actually hurt more than the actual attack, as his body had been trying to heal.

Wrapping his arms around his waist and doubling forward, head landing to rest on his knees, he dug his heels into the side of the bed. Taking ragged breaths, he tried to calm the pain, not wanting the others to hear him. Though, he was sure someone had been sitting outside the bedroom door, as he had heard their breathing before he'd tried to sit up. He heard the footsteps of the others outside the room door and all he could think was they were going to try and take care of him. A thought he didn't like.

Lifting his head when the door opened, onyx black met aquamarine blue. He noticed the others standing behind Quatre, all looking worried. Relief flooded through him when Quatre stepped in and closed the door, preventing the others from entering. Watching the blond, he was surprised to see anger hidden in those light eyes as Quatre walked over to sit next to him.

"Wu Fei... I know its not what you want to hear, but they hurt you a lot, you need to let us help... at least me." Quatre reached over, hand caressing Wu Fei's cheek and settling so that his thumb rest lightly on the shell of the Chinese boy's ear. He smiled when there seemed to be no shock or anger at him for being so familiar. "Solitude is not strength.. Strength is knowing when to rely on friends... Whether you realize it or not, you have won Duo, Heero, and myself all over as friends."

Onyx eyes stared at the Arabian boy. How could someone be so kind to another who blatantly ignores friendly gestures? He only then realized that those slim pale fingers were in his hair, and that his hair was loose. He felt his face grow hot. This touch was so different from what he was used to, or even what he'd experienced earlier in the attack. He froze, correcting that thought. The only time he'd felt a touch like this was from his mother. He felt his heart clench as he watched Quatre give a caring smile.

"Thank you, Winn- Quatre." Wu Fei looked away, uncertain that he'd be able to keep looking at Quatre without imagining his mother giving him the same smile. He reached up a hand and splayed it over Quatre's leaning into the soft palm some. He decided to chalk his weird action to the pain, but then he realized something, his pain was lessened with Quatre sitting right there. Glancing back to the blond, he search those light blue eyes. "Why are you so kind? I am filthy from their touches.."

Quatre couldn't help but enjoy the sound of Wu Fei's voice and accent. It reminded him of the first time he'd heard Heero speak English. When he noticed Wu Fei was staring at him, he looked away, not wanting the pain to show. He could feel the torment tearing Wu Fei up inside. The self-hatred, anger at his attackers, a lost feeling, and a longing for comfort. Those all made his heart hurt, but he wanted to help the Chinese boy, so he'd hide his empathy best he could.

"I am kind... because.. I like to help those special to me." Wu Fei couldn't quite place the emotion that passed over the blond's face, but it looked like one of determination. Quatre stood, moving in front of the dark haired boy, hand staying where it was against Wu Fei's ear. Giving a bright smile and an encouraging motion with his hand, Quatre helped Wu Fei to a stand, which surprised the Chinese boy that the pain was dull. "I don't think you are filthy... Hmm.. I see you like a dragon... no matter how dragon's are attacked, their pride always heals them."

Wu Fei couldn't prevent the small smile that quirked his lips. As Quatre removed his hand to step away, wanting to give Wu Fei some space, the pain flooded back to the Oriental boy. Gasping, he dropped to his knees. When arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against Quatre's chest. He didn't even realize that Duo had thrown the door open to see what that thud had been, nor that all of the others were staring at Quatre and him like that.

* * *

Ah ah, gomen nasai. My computer messed up terribly, so I couldn't write. I hope to do several chapters and I am starting another story to try a different style. Please review, let me know what could be worked on.

1- I don't want (it)!.. Basically yelling No!

2- My little mouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 10  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Wu Fei gets treated as though nothing happened. Aren't they nice to help him?

* * *

"Duo!" Heero caught up with Duo before the braided boy could escape the front door. They hadn't expected Duo to run the moment they saw Quatre holding Wu Fei close like that. Heero had been the one to give chase, since Quatre was busy. The others decided to retreat to the den while Quatre took care of Wu Fei. "Why are you running?"

"Because!" Duo looked to Heero, tears streaming down his cheeks. He whimpered when the Japanese boy pulled him into a tight hug. He let his forehead rest on Heero's shoulder as he spoke. "It hurt to see Quatre like that, holding Wu Fei. I can't stand that Quatre is having to comfort someone because of Joes again."

Heero closed his eyes, letting his hold on Duo tighten a bit more. He was understanding Duo's sudden exit now. He pulled back a little, so to be able to kiss his braided love. Pulling back a little, he held a hand to Duo's cheek. "Duo... Quatre would be upset to know you are acting like this. Let's take care of Wu Fei, and the here and now... I know this reminds you about then, but this first."

"Heero.." Duo lowered his eyes to look at Heero's shoulder. He knew Heero was right, but he just couldn't stand that Quatre was once again having to feel someones inner turmoil. Sniffing, he tried to fully calm down, knowing Quatre was already going to check on him for running, the blond didn't need to find him still crying. "I just feel that if I'd never met Joes to begin with, or at least dealt with him after the first time, this would have never happened... Then Quatre wouldn't be in this position again."

"You can't know that, and remember... Quatre does so because he cares, very much.. I am sure you understand why he is drawn to Wu Fei, since it is one reason you are so scared of this situation." Heero gave Duo a comforting smile when the braided boy looked at him in confusion. Nodding, he nibbled his bottom lip. "We all are feeling this, I can tell."

/

Quatre walked with Wu Fei down to the kitchen, figuring the Chinese boy could use something to eat. Having Wu Fei sit at the table, he went to the den to get his friends. Quatre passed Heero and Duo in the hall, telling them to head to the kitchen and start on dinner. He felt his heart tighten when he had passed them, instantly knowing what had caused Duo to run off.

Wu Fei looked unsettled when Heero and Duo entered the kitchen. He felt so out of place. He looked to them, confusion taking over him. They were holding hands. He was at a loss. Earlier, Heero had seemed to be attached to Trowa, whom Wu Fei had thought was with Zechs. Now Heero was actually holding hands with Duo? If he had awakened any earlier when they'd first brought him here, he'd have seen the kiss Heero gave to Duo. That would have thrown him through a loop.

"Chang... Would you help me? Duo is not so helpful." Heero turned to Wu Fei, letting go of Duo's hand. Duo huffed at that comment and moved to sit at the table. Heero smirked a bit at Duo. Moving over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, he set out a cutting board and some kitchen knives.

"Thanks..." Duo crossed his arms on the table and let his head drop on them. A smile quirked his lips, though his face was hidden in his arms.

"Of course, Yuy." Wu Fei stood, ignoring the comment of 'cute accent' from Duo. Moving over to stand by Heero, careful steps so as not to make himself hurt, he waited to be told what to do. He was handed a few rinsed potatoes and when Heero turned to the fridge, Wu Fei set to cutting the potatoes.

When Quatre walked in, leading the rest in, Wu Fei had cut up several potatoes, carrots, onions, celery, tomatoes, and some garlic. Heero had cut up several fish and was starting to lightly fry them. Wu Fei was lightly regarding the fish, wondering how what he cut up would go well with fish. Heero didn't seem bothered, he had just went a head and placed out things to be cut up as he dealt with the fish.

"Oh, that's going to be good. The others better hurry." Noin took a deep whiff of the air as she sat next to Duo. She decided not to let things change, since the best for Quatre was a constant. She felt relieved when the others in the room seemed to calm, even Wu Fei seemed to as well. She was proud of her choice to act they way she had when she first met Heero. That he was part of the group and nothing changed for them.

Quatre walked over to Wu Fei and Heero as everyone else all sat down at the table. Standing beside Heero, he whispered a few things, hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder as he leaned in. After Heero replied, Quatre nodded and walked over to Wu Fei. Smiled and grabbed a bowl from the dish drainer in the smaller of the two sink bowls in the island. Putting all the potato cuts in the bowl, he spoke quietly. "Heero said if you don't want to stay here, since tonight a lot of people are going to be here... You can go over to his house, but we agree that you shouldn't be alone tonight..."

Quatre sighed when Wu Fei shook his head a little and finished his cutting. The blond took the bowl over to Heero, then brought the empty bowl back and started loading in the carrots. "Wu Fei.. Joes might come after you again if you are alone... His group is probably already watching here, since Duo had to go and 'talk' to him once we found you... Either stay here where there are a lot of us, or stay with Heero, where Joes won't dare to go."

At Quatre's insistent voice, Wu Fei looked at him in wonder. He couldn't believe that these guys were so worried about him. After a moment, the Chinese boy nodded and looked towards Heero for a moment. Looking back to look into aquamarine eyes, Wu Fei sighed. "Heero's... I will go with him then.."

After Quatre moved all the vegetables over to the pan Heero was using to fry the fish, he moved to the fridge. Grabbing a water pitcher, he handed it to Wu Fei, telling him to take it to the table. Wu Fei moved to the table, setting the pitcher in the middle of it and took a seat next to Duo. It only took about ten minutes before Heero joined them after serving out the fish. Quatre then joined after setting bowls of salad in front of each of them. They ate dinner with light conversation, which Wu Fei opted to stay out of unless specifically asked something.

* * *

Ok ok, I don't know how good that was, but I do hope that it was ok. I would love some feedback so that I know what needs to be worked on. Any critiques would be greatly appreciated. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 11  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Lead up to Heero taking care of Wu Fei. Hehe.

* * *

As they enjoyed dinner, three more appeared and joined them. Wu Fei was actually surprised, since he had thought those three to be friends to the group only at school, not outside of school as well. Now Zechs was sitting between Duo and Trowa, which put him across from Wu Fei. Relena now sat between Noin and Heero, which put her two seats to Wu Fei's left, and Dorothy sat on the other side of Quatre from Wu Fei. The raven haired boy now felt they oval dining table was growing crowded, even if there was room for a few more people.

There were a few inquisitive looks from the three newcomers, but they did not question things when they saw the protective looks from Duo and Heero. Zechs could not keep from watching the Chinese boy, curious of how he got the bruises and cuts. They were also a bit shocked at the prideful way he acted like nothing was wrong, even if he did have to keep brushing back long locks so he could eat.

"Wu Fei.. are you staying for game night?" Relena spoke in her polite and friendly way, ignoring the angry glare Heero gave her. When onyx eyes lifted from his plate to look at the blond girl, there was a pained look on the girl's face. She hadn't been able to see the worse bruise through his hair, but with his head lifted, she could. It was obvious that she regretted asking when it looked like he was about ready to leave the table, even if his only response was to shake his head no.

/

Wu Fei felt a little uncertain as he stood there at the front door, waiting for Heero. The Japanese boy had went to the den with the group, and Wu Fei worried they were talking about him. Soon Heero and Quatre came to the door, the blond looking at the Chinese boy with worry. "If you two need anything, call me... Anything... Make sure to take your time getting there, but be careful of the dogs.."

The two Oriental boys then made their trek down the long walking path to the gate, Heero carrying both their book bags. Wu Fei had been ready to take his, but the look Heero gave him stopped him. He was also tempted to ask the other what Quatre had meant, though it was obvious that the Japanese boy wasn't going to say much. This left Wu Fei's only option as following the silent boy, since his house and gate keys were in his bag.

Heero led Wu fei at a slow pace that normally the raven haired boy would be irritated about, but right now it was best for his sore body. The Japanese boy never looked to make sure Wu Fei was still following though, he kept glancing down side roads as they walked. The path they took had them going along sidewalks, some even took them down walk paths between houses, but none of it looked familiar to the Chinese youth.

Finally, after twenty minutes of slow walking, and lots of paranoia, Heero led Wu Fei down a walk path, stopping at a gate in the fence of one of the houses. He unlocked the gate, which normally would be passed over since it just looked like a bit of fence with a padlock hanging from a loop. Letting Wu Fei in, he locked the gate behind him, hearing the other hold his breath and tense. When he turned back, he noticed what had the boy standing still.

Wu Fei was faced with a very intimidating scene. There was three Pit Bulls that looked almost twice the size they should be. They were all growling and ready to attack. He looked to the boy standing next to him, wondering why they had come into this yard, though at first he had thought it was Heero's since he had a key. The growling dogs made him question that previous thought. At least, until Heero walked passed him and pat the largest of the three dogs on the head, then motioned for Wu Fei to follow.

Taking a breath, Wu Fei followed the other passed the dogs, which were watching him instead of growling. They went up the back porch and in the door, where Heero stopped. He motioned down the hall to their right as he spoke. "My room is the door on your right when you come to the end. The bathroom is the door is the one you can see from the hall... I'll be right there."

Nodding, Wu Fei went down the hall and enter Heero's bedroom, only to be shocked at the decor. He had thought the boy would have a bare room with possibly a training dummy. The room actually had tatami mats for flooring, two bookcases full of different types of books, posters on the wall, and what looked like a large dog bed in the corner. Wu Fei suspected there was a folded futon in the closet, since the whole house had a 'traditional Japanese' feel to it.

The Chinese boy had just moved to look at a poster of what, on closer inspection, looked like two Japanese male students making out. The door opened, revealing a tall woman with long light brown hair and bright brown eyes. She smiled sweetly as she leaned against the door frame to watch him. "Hi deary.. Heero said he had a new friend spending the night.. I just wanted to come say hi.. Call me Aoi.. I'm his mother... I'm sorry that we don't have a spare futon for you, but we're not used to having guests."

"Thank you, ma'am." Wu Fei turned from the poster of the movie 'Boys Love', to smile at her. His blush at having been caught looking at that poster grew darker at her smile. Bowing his head a little, he tried not to wince because the pain in his body at the movement. "My name is Chang Wu Fei... I am sorry to... intrude."

"My, what a cute accent." Aoi grinned as Wu Fei had to think of the word to use. She realized English must not be his best language. Shaking her head, she moved closer to the door frame as Heero came into the room with a glass of water and a pill bottle. "Seis and I are going to sleep now, boys.. Try not to be too loud... The walls are thick, but not that thick."

Wu Fei felt tense and really shy, as it was obvious she was implying something with that comment. He knew he was right when Heero sighed and ushered her out so he could close the door. When Heero then handed him the pill bottle, he realized that it was painkillers. With a thankful smile, Wu Fei shook his head and lowered the bottle. "Thank you... but I try not to rely on medicine.."

"Oh, I understand." Heero nodded. Taking the pill bottle, he set it and the glass of water on the bookcase close to the door. He then went to the closet to pull out the futon, which the Japanese boy then spread out with the head of it close to the window. Going back to the closet, he opened a drawer of the small dresser in the bottom of it, pulling out pajama pants. "Do you mind sharing? If you do, I can lay with Mamoru on his bed."

Wu Fei blinked when Heero motioned to the dog bed, then attributing the name to one of the dogs. Shaking his head, he rather share the futon than have Heero sleep next to an animal. When Heero started to change, Wu Fei turned his attention to seeing what books the other had. He didn't even realize he was tense and shivering until Heero left the room. Sighing, he moved to sit on the edge of the futon, enjoying the familiarity of a traditional style room.

"Mamoru, bed..." Heero said as he followed the dog into the bedroom. He looked to Wu Fei, who was eying the dog suspiciously. "Mamoru is more friendly than Ryoushi or Kiba.."

Nodding, Wu Fei watched Mamoru curl up and almost instantly fall asleep on the plush dog bed that looked big enough for all three of the dogs. Laying back to rest on one side of the futon, he made sure to leave room for Heero without them having to touch. Heero joined him once he went out to make sure the doors were locked. He seemed to fall asleep quickly, but only after telling Wu Fei he could have more of the futon and not to worry about waking him if he needed to.

/

Heero opened his eyes and glanced to his side, checking on Wu Fei. The raven haired boy was curled up, shaking and softly whimpering. Sighing, Heero was not enjoying having to go through this again, but he did know how to take care of someone in this situation. Reaching over, he brushed a stray black lock behind a small ear. "Wu Fei.. wake up.. its a nightmare.. come on, wake up."

The Japanese boy rolled Wu Fei onto his back to get him to stretch out. This woke the smaller boy. Onyx eyes were filled with pain and fear, staring up at Heero. Wu Fei bite his bleeding lip, which had split back open when he'd pressed his face into the pillow in his sleep. Heero brushed his hand over Wu Fei's forehead, wiping away sweat and black hairs that stuck to the wet skin. "Do you want the painkillers? Or should I find another way to help?"

"No.. no, I'm fine.." Wu Fei took a few calming breaths, hoping to not let the pain show. One thing he hated more than relying on medicine, was relying on others. He was touched that Heero was offering to help somehow, but Wu Fei just wasn't willing to ask for help. "Sorry to wake you."

The older boy got up, moving to the door and opening it. Heero called to Mamoru, who got up and headed to the door, stopping only long enough to glance at the dark haired boy he didn't know. Closing the door, Heero moved back to the futon, but this time, knelt next to Wu Fei. "You're in pain.. If you're not going to take the painkillers, you need to take you're mind off the pain."

* * *

This scene isn't done, but I didn't want to go on too far yet, not while I had things to say. ^_^  
The next chapter will be nice and lemony, so skip if you don't like. lol.

First off, I hope people are enjoying this, I am trying to work on my writing problems as I continue. Also, I am dealing with some real life problems, that I am hoping are not messing up my writing. I am writing two other stories, so hope to have them posted soon.

**blah blah ~** Thank you... I will make sure to double check my tense use. I am thinking of going over the earlier chapters and adjusting it... I also have been looking for a beta-reader, so hopefully I'll have someone soon. ^_^

**Alice Vice ~** I am glad you are enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy it as things get more in depth.

**LionsChild ~** I hope you've been enjoying it. I am almost done with the story I am dedicating to you, so be on the lookout for that one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 12  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Heh, just a day of relaxation for Wu Fei.. Hmm, this seems to be more filler than anything else. LOL

* * *

Wu Fei had no clue why he suddenly felt nervous, but he figured it had to do with that calculating look on Heero's face. The Japanese boy wasn't even touching him, only kneeling just inches from him. He felt that uncertainty double when Heero gave him a soft smile that oddly didn't look out of place on the other's face. That smile actually made him feel calm and put him off his guard before he realized it.

The room seemed to freeze as Heero leaned in, suddenly pressing surprisingly soft lips to Wu Fei's. A calloused hand moved to rest against Wu Fei's cheek, fingers tightly tangling in dark, loose locks. Heero lightly rubbed his thumb down Wu Fei's cheek, til the tip rested next to the Chinese boy's lips, nudging lightly. As the smaller boy's lips opened, Heero's tongue slipped between them and started searching the moist cavern.

Heero was happy when Wu Fei didn't fight, but didn't just lay there either. He growled a little as Wu Fei's tongue started fighting for some dominance in the small battle. Shifting without breaking their kiss, Heero stretched out at the other's side, also partly on him. One leg was pressed between Wu Fei's, and the arm attached to the hand caressing Wu Fei's cheek was across the boy's chest. Heero decide to just enjoy as much as Wu Fei would allow.

Vaguely aware of a hand lightly brushing down his shoulder, Wu Fei couldn't keep his eyes open. Heero only pulled away for them to breath, but then they were kissing again. Wu Fei wasn't going to focus on the fact that he was worried about what was happening and not fearful at the same time. He just let Heero continue with the gentle kisses and touches, trusting the Japanese boy, even if he didn't know why.

/

Something heavy on his leg woke Wu Fei, he had the slight worry that he didn't remember falling asleep. When he finally opened his eyes and looked down, he nearly yelped in fear. Resting across his legs was one of the large Pit bulls. Taking a moment to take calm breaths, he realized his fear caused the two other dogs at each side to look at him. They shifted closer, resting their heads on his shoulders, making him notice his arms were wrapped around their necks.

He came to two conclusions at this shocking situation. One, Heero was already up, since the dogs were in the room. Two, he was fearful to move and incur the wrath of the three over-sized dogs. Sighing, he closed his eyes, unsure of what to do at this situation. He needed to get up for school, but wasn't so convinced the dogs wouldn't attack if he moved. How the hell did he get into this position anyways, and why wasn't he sore as fuck?

"Oh, you're up..." Wu Fei was shocked by the voice. He hadn't realized that the door to the room was open, or that there was now someone standing in the door way. Looking at the person, he paled a bit at seeing Trowa. He always seemed to have weird run-ins with the taller teen. "Are you hungry?"

If Wu Fei had looked close, he would have noticed the stand look that Trowa quickly hid. Instead, the Chinese boy was more worried about the dogs at the moment, or else he'd be worried about Trowa knowing of the kisses he shared with Heero last night. The European took a little pity on Wu Fei, once he thought the raven haired boy had suffered enough concern. A small, sharp whistle got the attention of the three dogs. "Get up, mutts."

The three dogs looked to Wu Fei for a moment before they got up, seemingly sad to loose the pillow. Almost instantly, their demeanor changed and they ran out of the room. Trowa had to step to the side to avoid getting run over, but otherwise just stared at Wu Fei, waiting to see how he acted. The smaller teen took his chance to stand, muttering about the size of the dogs.

"They're called Ban-dogs.. Bred from a Pit bull and a Neapolitan Mastiff, well.. Heero's are Pit bull and Tosa Inu." Trowa mentioned, sounding more interested in the dogs than Wu Fei had heard him before. Given, Wu Fei hadn't talked to Trowa much, but still. He noticed the look the Chinese boy gave him, then shook his head as his deciding not to say something. He then turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait." Wu Fei's quiet call made Trowa pause and look at him. Fidgeting, Wu Fei was unsure how to tell the taller boy, fearing either him being angry, or setting the dogs on him. Taking a shaky breath and steeling himself for any reaction, Wu Fei watched Trowa. He spoke quietly, but trying to remain calm. "Heero kissed... We kissed last night."

"I know." Then there was a slight smile before the taller teen left the room. Standing there, Wu Fei felt completely lost. What the hell was going on? He could have sworn he'd noticed a connection between Trowa and Heero, but then Heero kissed him, and Trowa didn't seem the slight bit bothered. Wu Fei was definitely confused on the whole situation now. Taking a calming breath, he followed Trowa, finding he really was hungry.

/

By the time Heero came back from school, which Catherine in tow, Wu Fei had already gotten a hot shower to ease his pain and went back to sleep. The dogs took advantage and used the Chinese boy as a pillow again. Standing there, watching the boy and the dogs, Trowa, Heero, and Catherine agreed it was because the animals knew Wu Fei was suffering more than he let on.

"Argh, dog breath." Wu Fei muttered as Ryoushi decided to rest his head on Wu Fei's side-turned face. The two smaller dogs seemed to take this as a sign that the boy was awake, even if the bigger dog didn't move.

"Cute." Catherine smiled as she leaned against Trowa. She also thought it was cute how the dark brindle of the three dogs almost made Wu Fei disappear with a sense of camouflage. When her brother nodded, with that sudden look she only saw at certain times, she couldn't help the sly smirk. She now understood why all the others felt the need to help Wu Fei so much.

Heero moved over to Wu Fei, dropping to one knee. Using one hand, he stopped Kiba from crawling over the smaller boy, then pushed Ryoushi's head off Wu Fei's face. When the three dogs huffed at Heero, he glared at them, upset that they were trying to claim the boy from him. "Off mutts... Don't squish him."

"Yeah, each of you probably weigh more than him... and all three of you are putting weight on him." Trowa said absently, as though it were perfectly normal for him to hold a conversation with the dogs, even when he doesn't with humans. Which both Heero and Catherine ignored as though it were. Wu Fei was too focused on the what honestly could be considered extra-large dogs that were still content to keep him warm.

/

Sitting on the back porch with Heero and Trowa, waiting on Catherine, Wu Fei decided he thought the two other boys looked much better in normal clothes. Well, currently Heero was leaning back against the banister, wearing his school uniform pants and the undershirt, the blazer having been left in the house. Trowa, on the other hand, wore tight fitting dark denim pants and a loose fitting camouflage tank top. From his spot next to Trowa on the steps, he tried his best to keep his attention on the dogs at play.

"Quatre had Zechs call your guardian at school, saying you were asked to join a study group for a weekend camping trip for some intense study tactics." Heero finally said. He hadn't been sure how the raven haired boy would like that, but at least that gave him the excuse not to go home. Turning, he leaned on his elbows on the banister, looking to Wu Fei. The dogs then stopped playing to growl at the gate as it opened, which they then promptly threw themselves on the invader.

"GAH! Get off! Get off! Ewww, dog slobber!" Duo yelped from his prone state under the force of three dogs. Whimpering, he tried to use the duffel bag in his hands as a shield, though it didn't help. With a loud whistle, Heero called the dogs off from their licking game, and Duo got up. Wiping himself off some, he head towards the porch, tossing the duffel bag down in front of Trowa and Wu Fei. "Zechs took Quat' to get you some stuff from your place, since both blondies had a period free because of student council and planning."

"Damn it, I'm not making more.. " Catherine sound more tired than angry. She moved over to Trowa and Wu Fei, handing her brother the tray that had two bowls of soup and some sandwiches for the two of them. She and Heero had eaten at school, so they didn't need anything, but Duo, even after eating at school, could still easily eat twice as much as them. She damned his metabolism.

Wu Fei tuned them all out as he focused on eating, uncertain why it was such a task to make his body accept the actually great tasting food. He could tell that Catherine and Duo were poking jokes at each other, the dogs went back to playing with a nearly destroyed soccer ball, Heero was watching him and Trowa eat, and Trowa was watching him also. Why were they watching him? Pausing after swallowing a bite, he looked up at them, but they'd both looked away by then.

These people definitely made Wu Fei uncertain. How had he got himself into this? Oh yeah, being betrothed to the daughter of the clan. The elders want him to be well rounded and open to other cultures. Hmph, lot of good that is doing. Now he wasn't even sure he'd be worthy of her because of some gang. At least he wasn't too heartbroken, since he wasn't even interested in her for more than the honor of becoming head of the clan.

Glancing up, Wu Fei realized he must have said something, since the four were staring at him in shock. Blushing, he looked back to his lap, food beyond finished. Trying to think of something to take attention off his unease. Looking down at the bag Duo had brought for him, he sighed. "How long?"

"Could take a week or two for the bruising to go away completely, maybe less cause your complexion." Catherine stated matter-a-fact-ly. She felt no reason to lie to Wu Fei, especially since he had a guardian and clan to hide this from. Moving to go back inside, she glanced back only to offer a small comment before going in. "I wish we could take you to the hospital, maybe it'd put an end to Joes."

The other three just watched him for a moment, before Duo nearly exploded in a huff of anger. The braided boy couldn't stand just sitting idly with this situation. He wanted either the cops to deal with Joes, or to be allowed to do so himself. Though, it didn't seem either option was going to happen. Just as he was about to say something, Kiba moved to sit against his leg, calming him some.

"Joes might know you are here... Best thing is to keep you moving." It was Heero who spoke, standing straight and crossing his arms. He didn't seem to be upset, but the dogs could tell. So could Trowa and Duo, while Wu Fei refused to look at the Japanese boy, not knowing how to respond to that statement. "Joes will keep coming after you, to toy with you... He doesn't like to just break those he toys with, he wants to destroy them."

* * *

Well... Yep, this seems to have been a filler chapter, but that's okay. Okay, the next episode will be a lemony scene. That's my warning to those of you who want to skip it. I hope you are enjoying this. If so, I hope you take an interest in my other stories, too. I have a horror one and a few small ones that I will be putting up soon. Thank you to those who have been giving reviews.

**LionsChild** ~ Hehe. I wonder if I'm gonna have Wu Fei witness anything between the Rottie and the Pits? Of course no fighting, my stories will never have dog-fighting. .  
I actually watched the music video for that song since you mentioned it.. It made me smile and almost cry. I have two Pit bulls, and my sister also has several at her big property. I also have six cats that share food bowls with the Pits, lol. (One of mine is actually the model for the ones in this story, XD)  
Heh, that would be very interesting to see tiny Wu Fei with those guardians, lol..

**Seneschal** ~ Oh, it hurt writting that bad scene, heh, Wu Fei is my favorite (even if it is a tight race). Heh, Heero's not going to be the only one taking care of him, its just the start. ^_^  
Also, it will come up what happened between Duo and Joes, and I am totally going to cover bunch of details about the group. Its going to be interesting when I get into that stuff.  
Heh, honestly, I never thought I'd write such a long story, but as it seems so far, I can picture this going for at least another ten chapters before its even done, lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 13  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Wu Fei learns about Duo, even if some of it he doesn't want to learn.

* * *

Wu Fei stood on Heero's porch with Aoi and Catherine, waiting for Duo to join them. He kept himself turned away from Aoi some, not wanting her to worry about his bruises and cuts, though he was sure she had seen them last night. If she had noticed and was worried, she didn't say anything about it. She only mentioned how she was glad to have met a new friend of Heero's, even if Wu Fei had slept all day and skipped school.

He didn't very much like the idea that he was once again going to walk around in just pajama pants and a tank top, but he wanted to shower before putting on anything clean. Wu Fei then wondered how far it was to Duo's, hoping it wasn't that far since walking had hurt excessively before. Soon, Duo walked out with Trowa and Heero, then Wu Fei realized that Duo held a leash connected to Ryoushi.

Duo grabbed Wu Fei's duffel bag and slipped the strap onto his shoulder before leading the Chinese teen down the steps. He turned back to blow a kiss at those on the porch before waving and leading Wu Fei down the road, Ryoushi content to lazily walk on the other side of Wu Fei from Duo. The braided American made sure to keep the pace calm, but not prolonging the time more than necessary.

"Ryoushi came to protect you." Duo commented when Wu Fei kept glancing at the waist-high dog. A small nod was his response, which made him wonder exactly how Wu Fei felt about the large dog coming with them. "Oh.. You know... Ryoushi is a certified care dog? He can help blind people and save you from fires or whatever... Also, he doesn't fight, but he can easily stop another animal... Heero's dogs are amazing, but not anything like what Trowa lives with.."

Wu Fei looked at him in confusion, what could be more than Heero's dogs? Deciding to ignore it for now, he listened to Duo ramble on about anything and everything, and while annoying, he was glad for the distraction from his accident. Wu Fei soon learned that Duo couldn't stay on one topic for very long, mainly because it seemed the boy wasn't even paying attention to what was coming out of his own mouth, meaning it was all for the sake of distraction.

/

Loud growling was the first warning Wu Fei and Duo got. They looked up to see something that had Wu Fei stepping back, only to be stopped because of the leash across his back. There was the Rottweiler and teen from the attack. The boy came closer, stopping so that his dog couldn't get within two feet of Wu Fei and Duo. "Hey Chink... Shi, I thought you were over your Oriental tastes, since I saw you with that tall blond."

"Shove it, Mikey... Go blow Joes..." Duo snapped, having an air about him the made Wu Fei freeze. He was no longer that goofy, talkative boy from a moment ago, but more of a dark, gruff, angered man. Duo was glaring at the teen with the Rottweiler, knuckles turning white as he gripped the leash, trying to remain calm. "Get before this turns ugly, since now your in my territory."

"Hmph." Mikey sneered, then made a motion as he looked to his hand, drawing their attention to the leash just as he let it go. As the black and brown dog lunged at Wu Fei, Duo brought his hand up, whipping the leash over the black haired boy. Ryoushi practically tackled the Rottweiler, pinning the dog that was only about half his size. Ryoushi's large mouth encased the smaller dog's, teeth pressing into the skin, but not puncturing. The Rottweiler whimpered and just laid their, knowing it was beat.

Wu Fei took a few steps back, eyes wide as he stared at the two dogs. Duo, though, moved forward, fist slamming into Mikey's jaw. He looked completely enraged and ready to kill the other boy. Mikey fell back, staring in shock, then quickly recovered and grabbed his dogs leash. Jumping up, he pulled the smaller dog with him and Ryoushi just let the Rottweiler go. Duo looked back to Wu Fei with a small happy smile, the duffel bag still over his shoulder, making the Chinese youth wonder how it didn't hinder the American.

"Hey.. It's okay.. Mikey's one of the only ones dumb enough to come head on.." Duo grinned and motioned for Wu Fei to come ack between him and Ryoushi. When the Oriental boy didn't move right away, Duo sighed and looked down. When Wu Fei finally did move up to walk with him, Duo nodded. "I'll admit.. I brought Ryoushi because I saw Mikey earlier... I just hoped he would confront us.. We'll be there is no time, so lets go.."

/

Reaching one of the only fenced yards, probably the only one with a metal security fence, Duo stopped. It was almost an hour long walk since they had run into Mikey, so Wu Fei was pretty sore. Pulling out a key, Duo unlocked the gate padlock, then pushed the gate open and let Ryoushi loose into the yard. Duo then led Wu Fei in, after locking the gate of course, and up to the front door. He tried the door, to find it also locked. Kicking the door some, he really wished he had a key. "Howard! It's me, don't be so paranoid!"

Soon enough, the door opened, revealing a man in his late forties, staring at them with some disbelief. After a short moment, he stepped out of the way, opening the door all the way. "Duo.. It surprising to see you home.. And.. you've.. brought a friend.. Hmm.. I've never seen him before, pretty boy though.. other than the bruises and cuts...What happened to him, looks like he got into a fight... What's up?"

Wu Fei blinked at the vast emotions and questions from the older man. It was as if he were an older Duo, since it seemed his mouth worked separate of what he actually seemed to be doing. The Chinese youth felt as though he were being studied as Duo led him in and towards the couch. He felt on edge, since Howard was also acting on edge, making him completely unsure of this situation.

"Howard.. That's Chang Wu Fei.. He's a new student on behalf of his clan.. or something like that." Duo grinned as he dropped the duffel bag on the floor in front of the couch. He then went to the kitchen, to check about food, figuring Wu Fei would be hungry since he only ate once, from what Trowa said. "Hey.. How long has it been since you went shopping? Its bare in here... I guess we'll have to order in.. Damn, you being paranoid is so troublesome."

"Hey.. I'm Duo's uncle.." Howard smiled at Wu Fei before heading into the kitchen with the braided teen. They talked in hushed voices that Wu Fei actually couldn't hear, so he let his eyes slide closed. Wu Fei was nearly asleep when the sound of something banging and a yelp of surprise shocked him from his rest. "Joes? Fucker."

After a short moment of some more quiet arguing, Duo moved to stand in front of Wu Fei. He smiled sweetly, holding out two take-out menus, one for a Chinese place, the other for an Indian place. "Howard doesn't like going out in public, so there is no food... Which would you prefer, some Indian food.. or some Chinese to feel more at home? I wanted to give you an option, rather than just being an assuming ass and pick Chinese to start with."

/

Wu Fei, Duo, and Howard sat on the living room floor, around the small coffee table, eating and talking. Well, Wu Fei listened while Duo and Howard talked about anything and everything they could. "Oh oh oh... Did you know, Quatre gets to finally take over the company in a couple months.. He just has to wait for his birthday... Who ever knew the baby not only of his family, but of our group, could be such well known CEO.."

"Oh, that sounds amazing... You guys still going to be able to hang out? That would suck major monkey balls if not... I mean. it was when you started hanging out with him that you became a better you.." Howard commented before stuffing over half an egg roll in his mouth and chewed. He made sure not to stare at Wu Fei, even though he was really interested in learning about the Oriental.

"Oh... Wu Fei doesn't speak much English.. so.. he's not going to contribute much... but it makes me wonder how much he understands... since he rarely seems confused or lost." Duo grinned when Wu Fei gave him a look of disinterest. Wu Fei wasn't fond of being spoke of like he wasn't there, but at least they weren't questioning him. "Oh, Howard.. now that you mention that... Quatre totally went hen-overload when he learned Joes was at it again.."

"Man, that fucker Joes better watch his ass... Someone is going to turn the tables on him one day... and I hope its you and your friends, Duo.. I mean, who is going to have a problem with it, especially since nobody will want to fuck with a group that has a Winner and two Peacecrafts, especially if that group is doing a great thing for the community.." Howard muttered, even though the other two heard him perfectly fine. He decided to remain silent, since his anger was building, and there was no need to get angry in front of a guest.

"Hey, Wu Fei... You can take a shower after dinner... Howard and I usually go and work out back for a while, so you'll have some privacy." Duo smiled when Wu Fei nodded. He was happy that the smaller teen was not as tense as he had been. He was dreading telling the other that they would have to share a bed. Just because Wu Fei agreed to it at Heero's didn't mean he would at Duo's. Well, at least with tonight the group would get a bit of insight into the tug they all felt, and see if it was what they thought.

"Thank you... For it all..." Wu Fei commented without looking up from his food. He flinched a bit when Duo cooed about his cute accent. Sighing, he tried to eat more of his dinner, though he wasn't feeling very hungry. He glanced up to see that Duo must have been done for a little while, and Howard was finishing his last couple bites. Looking down, he bit his bottom lip lightly. He had only eaten about half of his food and couldn't eat much more.

/

Wu Fei stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror as he leaned on the sink. He ignored the fact that this bathroom was nearly half the size of the one at Heero's, and not even a third of the size of the one at Quatre's. Currently, he was preparing for a shower, and avoiding Duo's comments about him not eating enough. Huffing, he looked away from his bruised and battered reflection. Damn, he really wanted the signs to go away.

There was a knock on the door and he turned to see Duo stepping into the room. When the braided boy grinned, Wu Fei glanced to the floor, steeling himself. He had a few questions for Duo, but wasn't sure the other teen would be okay with him asking. Duo seemed to sense the tension, so he moved over to lean against the counter next to Wu Fei. "What's up? You look curious."

"Oui... Why?" Wu Fei looked to Duo, completely confused as to why Duo was helping him. Glancing to the door, he absently wondered if it locked, since it seemed even the cabinets and the fridge even had locks on them. With that minor amusing tidbit, he glance to the glass door of the shower stall, just checking to see if it locked. No, but it would have been interesting if it did. Maybe Howard was paranoid someone would lock him in the shower to suffocate.

"Why are we helping you?.. Why do I hate Joes?... Why am I so devilishly good looking?" Duo snickered when Wu Fei blushed. Shaking his head a bit, he smiled. "Well... We are helping you for a selfish reason, believe it or not... but honestly, its not my place to tell you, its a group thing... As for Joes... I used to be his toy.. When I first moved him to live with Howard.. I ran with his gang for a while... Til I met Zechs and Quatre.. flipped my life around."

Duo sighed and let his head loll back a little as he tried not to remember the past too much. "For a while, I was his toy, just wanting to feel needed or wanted, not caring... Then I met Zechs when I got sent to the Dean, he saved me from expulsion.. Then he made me go to dinner with him and Quatre... I never talked to Joes again... Then one day, he went after Quatre... I got in the way so Quat' could escape, but he beat and raped me... nearly killed me.."

Wu Fei stared at Duo, eyes wide. He hadn't expected anything so horrible, let alone Duo to actually tell him. At least he knew why everyone was so excessively angered at Joes. He had little anger for the man himself, more upset at the event instead. Wu Fei viewed it as pointless to be so focused on something that was incurable, but the other did seem to have good cause. He blinked when Duo held out a black hair elastic, then watched the other set it on the counter.

"Quatre is in turmoil, thinking its his fault... Even after so long, he feels that if he hadn't wanted to walk to the park, I wouldn't have had to protect him from Joes, and that would never have happened... I try to reassure him that shit happens, you just gotta deal, get over it, and live... Now.. He fears that you getting attacked could have been prevented if he had walked you home.. He will probably go completely mother hen on you, since he's tired of people he cares about getting hurt... Just bare with him, please.."

Duo took a breath, only to find Wu Fei looking confused. He decided just to let Wu Fei think on it and let the boy shower. Reaching out, Duo caught the curtain of black hair and brushed it back, leaning in to press a light kiss to Wu Fei's temple. Leaving the Oriental teen there, staring. Locking the door, Duo leaned against the thick door and sighed, fighting down all that burning anger at Joes.

* * *

Okay... So I think this chapter turned out a little longer than I thought... but heh, works for me... Hmm.. the next chapter was originally planned as a lemon (not 2x5 so heh, can you guess?), but I have changed my mind to wait for another chapter or two.. so, I'm sorry if this taking forever, but the story keeps getting more intricate as I go, lol... I have a complete outline of what I want to happen, but I have to keep going to that list and add in things as I go..

Oh, yes, there is the basic Duo/Joes story... I may go into it more if it comes up with Quatre... Oh, if there is anything you are curious about that hasn't been covered completely, just point it out, and I will do what I can, sometimes I forget that you all can't read my mind about what I'm thinking when I write, lol.

**Sakurazu** - Hi hi. ^_^ I am so happy to get a review, I have been a little starved of those, I think that's why it took me so long to get this chapter out.. I usually get stuff written faster...  
Hehe, I love 1x5, can't go wrong with two hot Oriental boys... Oh, about the pairings.. heh, I was hoping it would be a little confusing... That is to help break conventional views of love, so that one I get into detail about the actual pairings, things fall into place... Though I do hope you enjoy the pairings when they are explained. ^_^  
Oh yes, I actually working on a 1x5, but its going to be a rollercoaster.. I'd love to hear from you once I get that one going.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 14  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Wu Fei is growing more and more confused because of this weird, overly affectionate group.

* * *

Wu Fei's shower took longer than he would have liked, but he kept getting lost in thought. He kept thinking about what Duo had told him about Joes and his past, and about what he might have meant by the group taking care of him for selfish reasons. Coming to no conclusions, he finally got out. Drying off, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Glaring at his reflection, Wu Fei studied his bruises, trying to asses how long each would last.

Getting dressed, he was happy to be wearing his own clothes again. Slightly too long white pajama pants and a navy blue tank top. Pulling out his small brush from his duffel bag, he brushed his hair back before using the hair elastic Duo gave him to pull it back in a loose rat-tail. Staring at himself in the mirror again, he could just imagine what would be said if he were back with his clan. His soon to be bride would complain he was weak to be overcome by a few commoners.

Making his way back to the living room, he realized he didn't know what room was Duo's, and he wasn't going to search around for it, especially not with Howard and Duo being out back. Setting his duffel bag in front of the couch, then sitting down on the plush seating, he searched through the bag to see everything in it. A small smile took over his lips as he pulled out a book of legends and myths. The best part of the book was that each legend and myth were written in the language that the story originated in.

Before he could open the excessively thick book, Duo walked in. The braided boy had changed into overalls that had definitely seen better days, and he had grease all over him. The American grinned as he noticed Wu Fei trying not to stare at him. Walking towards the bathroom, Duo called out to Wu Fei. "My room is the one when you go down the hall passed the kitchen.. Its the last door, the first one is Howard's little office.. I think its booby trapped, so be careful passing his door. Make yourself comfy in my room."

/

"Boy, does a hot shower feel great... Hey, wanna play-" Duo paused when he saw the sight of Wu Fei. The Chinese boy was curled on his side, book out in front of him, as if Wu Fei had been on his stomach reading. Some of the damp black hair was loose and across the boy's cheek, his breathing slow and shallow from sleep. Duo smiled and felt content to just stand there and watch the other sleep. Wu Fei was just beyond adorable.

After standing there for a few minutes, Duo moved to the bed and picked up the book. Using the little string book-marker, he marked the page and closed it, setting it on the bedside table. Tossing his towel over the back of his computer chair, he moved to his dresser and pulled out some camouflage boxers and pulled them on. Checking his hair, making sure that it wasn't too damp, he tried to decide on if he should wear a shirt or not.

Choosing not to change his normal habits for a guest, he moved to the bed. Wu Fei was facing the wrong way, so Duo knelt on the bed next to the other. Not wanting to wake Wu Fei if he could avoid it, Duo slipped an arm under Wu Fei's shoulders as he leaned over him. Pulling the lithe body up a little to his own, Duo slowly turned towards the head of the bed, pausing only to use a leg to pull Wu Fei's lower body towards the foot of the bed, so as not to bend the boy in half.

Finally getting Wu Fei laying towards the head of the bed, Duo leaned back to smile. He actually was surprised the Wu Fei hadn't woken up, since the boy was a trained martial artist. He remembered when he tried to move Heero once while he was sleeping. Heero had woke up the moment Duo got within a few inches of him. Getting up from the bed, he pulled the blankets from under Wu Fei, then curled up next to the boy and covered the both of them.

When Wu Fei curled into him, Duo groaned at the realization this was going to be hard sleeping next to someone that he had to resist touching. Deciding to take his chances, Duo leaned in for a small kiss. When Wu Fei didn't wake up or make a sound of displeasure, Duo deepened the kiss some. When Wu Fei whimpered, Duo pulled back and closed his eyes, knowing he needed to resist and not cause problems.

/

Wu Fei woke up to the sound of grumbling and quiet cursing. Looking towards the noise, he saw Duo brushing his hair, just wearing his uniform pants and the undershirt with the button up shirt open, his blazer was on the foot of the bed. Duo seemed to be fighting a huge knot at the back of his head. When the American turned to see him awake, the Chinese boy did something he wasn't sure why he did. "Need help?"

"Oh, that would be amazing if you could. I really need to be going, I'll be late if it takes me much longer... and not to mention I have to stop by Heero's.." Duo held out the brush as he spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed when Wu Fei took the brush. When Wu Fei began to section the long brown mess, Duo gave a small moan of happiness. "Gotta take Ryoushi home, at least Heero's is on the way to school... Oh.. yeah.. Zechs will be here to pick you up soon.. He has the day off, so he'll take care of you, even if Trowa and Hilde want to.. Heh... Oh.. I think you'll get to spend some time with Treize today as well.. Dunno..."

Duo yelped as Wu Fei sectioned the brown mess again, pulling on a knot accidentally. A small frown creased Wu Fei's features and he carefully used the brush to pick out hairs that he could from the knot. Once he was able to get a small fist full of the hair separate, he started brushing the section thoroughly. That was how he continued for five minutes, til he effectively had all the knots out of Duo's hair. He watched as Duo sectioned the long locks and braided the plait.

Duo smiled as he fastened off his braid, he had really enjoyed Wu Fei carefully and precisely brushing his hair. Standing and turning around, he grabbed his blazer and pulled it on. Leaning in, Duo kissed Wu Fei on the cheek lightly, grinning when the boy blushed brightly. "Thanks for helping me.. I gotta go, but I put your left overs in a bowl in the fridge.. since all that is in there is your food and water jugs and bottles, its not locked... You can have a bottle of water, also.. so don't worry about Howard freaking out, he wont."

Before Wu Fei could reply, Duo walked out, grabbing his backpack on the way out. Bringing a hand to his cheek, he couldn't stop blushing. This group was really weird, and it was confusing him to no end. Taking a calming breath, he got off the bed and moved to his duffel bag and picked clothes for the day, he did not want to spend another day in pajamas. One question kept repeating in his head. "Why do they keep kissing me?"

/

A knock on the door brought Wu Fei back to awareness and out of the book. He looked around for a second, remembering where he was. Seeing Howard go to the door to look through the peep hole, Wu Fei got up and put the empty bowl in the sink. Moving to grab his duffel bag and put his book in it, he looked to the door, which Howard had open a bit and was talking through the crack. Wu Fei smiled, enjoying Duo's uncle's paranoid actions.

"Hello Wu Fei... Ready to go?" Zechs asked from the now fully opened door. Howard had stepped back, apparently waiting to be able to lock the door again. Zechs moved to take the duffel bag from Wu Fei as the boy approached the door. Smiling, Zechs took the bag to his car while Wu Fei said goodbye to Howard. When Wu Fei made his way to the car, Zechs locked the gate and opened the passenger door for Wu Fei.

Getting in the driver's door, Zechs looked to Wu Fei. Reaching out, he lightly ran a fingertip across one of Wu Fei's brow lines, touching the edge of the bruising. "They are already healing.. that is good.. I do hate to point it out, but Quatre thinks you need some medicine.. He gave me some and told me to try and get you to use at least the salves.. They will help you heal better, as well as be of some temporary relief... I can imagine some things still hurt badly."

Wu Fei sighed at the thought that they were still going to keep offering medicine. He really did not like relying on medicine, but maybe he would agree just to get them to stop worrying so much. When Zechs started the car and drove, Wu Fei looked out the window. He was happy when the ride was in silence, it let him have time to think without getting lost in a book or listening to someone talk.

Zechs decided he'd take Wu Fei out to the park for a peaceful time outdoors. Glancing at the Oriental, he had to bite his lip a little to not say anything. Wu Fei was wearing fitted jeans with a dragon design up the outside of his left thigh, a dark red short sleeve shirt, and gray sash tied around his waist so that the loose material hung down his right leg. Not to mention his black Chinese slippers that made the outfit look less westernized. Wu Fei looked great, even with the few bruises on his arms and face, at least the swelling had gone down mostly. Only thing that bugged Zechs was that the sash hid Wu Fei's butt, but that might just be why Wu Fei wore it.

While driving, Zechs would glance at Wu Fei every now and then. Not only was he having fun watching the boy, he was making sure that things weren't going to get to stressful for him. Heero had pointed out that on the walk to his house Wu Fei would get tense every now and then, most likely from the uncertainty of the whole situation. Zechs was determined to make Wu Fei feel more comfortable.

/

When they got to the park, Zechs had been a little surprised when Wu Fei actually looked excited. They had found a good spot in the shade near the pond, where Wu Fei preferred to sit on the grass rather than a bench. Most of the two hours they spent there were in silence, though Zechs had talked about the group, as much as he felt was right for him to talk about right then. Wu Fei actually responded with questions, and a little about himself, but nothing majorly revealing, to Zechs disappointment.

As they were leaving, Zechs asked Wu Fei if he'd like to stop at a cafe and eat. Wu Fei refused, only wanting to get somewhere he could rest. Most people would probably wonder why he was so tired, but Wu Fei understood. His body was using all its strength in trying to repair the damage caused by the attack. He understood his body enough to know that he would probably be tired for another day or two, since he refused medicine.

With a bit of sadness that the morning out together was ending, Zechs agreed and drove them to Quatre's. He explained that his own home would be busy with business people since there was a meeting going on there. He pointed out that he actually lived at Quatre's almost as much as his own home, since it was actually Relena's adoptive mother's home. That had confused Wu Fei, since Zechs said she wasn't his adoptive mother though.

/

Once they made it to Quatre's, Zechs led Wu Fei up to his bedroom, rather than the spare bedroom Wu Fei had used before. Inside the room, Zechs motioned towards the large bookcase. "You can make yourself at home... If you like, you can read any book I have, and all you need to do is ask if you want anything to eat or drink.. Quatre does not like the use of maids or butlers, so right now, I am the only person here other than guards."

Wu Fei set his duffel bag down next to the bed. Making his way over to the bookcase, he looked over the books. He felt Zechs move up behind him, tensing as the taller man stood almost against his back. When Zechs's hand moved past him to touch a book, he blinked and looked up at the man's face. "This book is my favorite.. There is a story in it that makes me think of you..."

Zechs smiled when Wu Fei blushed. Pulling the book out and setting it in Wu Fei's waiting hand, Zechs stepped back some. Looking towards the door, the blond thought for a moment. "Excuse me.. I think I'll go get the medicine, Quatre wants me to.. entice you to use... I think I would rather attempt to persuade you to use them, rather than face Quatre being upset that I did not even try... Enjoy the book."

* * *

Heh... I think this was a good chapter, even if it was mostly a filler chapter... The next chapter will be nice and lemony, so enjoy if you like lemons. This wasn't my original plan for a lemon, but I think it will be much better for the storyline than my original. It will be more likely this way also, the other way would have been a little awkward...

OH! I thank you all for your reviews, they made me so happy. It also helped me write this chapter faster.

**Alice Vice** ~ I am really happy you enjoyed it. ^_^ *Enjoys review cookie*

**LionsChild** ~ Hehe, well, he is a life saving dog. ^_~  
I am glad that the Duo/Joes thing is getting that kind of reaction, that was what I was aiming for.  
Heh, when it gets a little more into it, Wu Fei will also voice his curiosity, so that way it will be clarified. ^_^

**Seneschal** ~ I am excited that it made your day better, getting reviews from my awesome readers makes my day better, even to the point of making me giddy, which I was when I got on and found three reviews. Also, I think your reviews are great, you don't have to review every single chapter, just knowing you like the story is great. ^_^  
Well, as for Duo, yes, the thing with Joes was sad, and a horrible thing.. but think about it, he's got great friends to take care of him.. and when it gets to the part where relationships are explained, it will show how amazing things are for Duo now.  
I also thought about Ryoushi going after Mikey, but then I remembered, he's a life saving dog, most of them won't go on offense, only defense. At least, the ones I worked with during their training were like that.  
Aww, thank you, I try my best... I hope once I get a chance for things to span out a little more for each character.. and I am happy you like how I have Howard.. he is fun to work with.. and he makes me think of my favorite uncle.. (my uncle actually is why I am a paranoid person, lol)  
Heh, right now there is little interaction with Trowa, but wait.. you will be happy.. I do foresee plenty of happy people when relationships form or become obvious. ^_^  
Also, Quatre will always feel there was something he could have done, but I do think things will make him feel better as more is revealed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 15**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)**  
Pairings:** Uhm, heh.**  
Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes:** Zechsy and Wu Fei get a lemon scene. Not my first choice for lemon, but it's my "Twin's" request, lol.

* * *

Wu Fei was so lost in the book Zechs had offered to him that he didn't realize that the tall blond had been gone for almost half an hour. Marking his page and closing the book, the Chinese youth looked around. Where was Zechs? What was taking him so long? Wu Fei got up from his spot on the bed and made his way to the door of the room. Taking a moment to ponder the situation, he decided to try and find the blond man.

There was no sound of anyone moving on the level he was on, so he made his way to the stairs and started down them. He knew where the kitchen and living room where, so he figured he would start his search there. The trek down the stairs was slow as he realized just how sore he really was. He had been able to ignore the aching and pain because of sleeping and dealing with people, now that he was alone and having to move a lot, it all came rushing back.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he sighed and rested against the banister, wanting the pain to subside some. Waiting for a few minutes, along with slight meditation, he listened for any sounds of someone moving around. Hearing what sound like whispering, he ignored his aches and headed towards the den, where he had seen the others go before Heero and he had left the first night. As he got closer, it became obvious the whispers were from two people.

"Merquise?" Wu Fei called quietly as he moved to stand in front of the slightly ajar door to the den. The whispering halted, but resumed after a short moment of silence, but it sound more rushed. With a bit of confusion and concern, Wu Fei moved closer, so he could see passed the open door. In the den with Zechs was a man that Wu Fei could only describe as gorgeous. Tall, lean, and well postured with copper blond hair and amazing baby blue eyes.

Those baby blue eyes took on a predatory look as they caught sight of the small Oriental. The man then kissed Zechs and slipped his hands around to squeeze the blond's ass, making him melt into his arms. Wu Fei blushed brightly, eyes widening. Moving back away from the door, he really wished he hadn't seen that. It made him feel awkward and made a mixture of emotions flood him. He felt happy and jealous, lost and excited; he even felt like his was where he belonged. Those things scared him and made him want to hide.

"Did you have to do that?" Zechs questioned Treize who was snickering. Shaking his head, he left the den and head upstairs. He hoped that Wu Fei hadn't hurt himself with moving up and down the stairs. Glancing back over his shoulder, seeing Treize following, he sighed. "I'm going to try and get Wu Fei to take some medicine, stay down stairs... Make lunch or something.."

/

Wu Fei sat on the bed in Zechs's room, trying to calm down and ignore the aches in his body. When the door opened, he looked up to see the tall blond looking at him almost with concern in his gaze. Turning bright red, the Oriental looked down at his hands on his knees. Looking away meant he didn't see the slight smirk twist Zechs's lips as the man moved into the room to set a small box on the side table.

"Wu Fei... I have the medicine Quatre wants you to use." Zechs moved to stand in front of the smaller teen and smiled. Squatting down to be able to look at Wu Fei's face, he had to squash the urge to reach out and touch the boy's face. "I will help you apply the salves so that we can be sure you've got the spots that need it the most... unless you will take the pills.. Though, if you don't want to rely on medicine, the salves are more natural rather than medical.."

When onyx black met crystal blue, Wu Fei fought down the blush enough to give an indignant look. The blush came back ten-fold when Zechs just chuckled and smiled. When Zechs reached up to cup his cheeks, Wu Fei couldn't stop the reaction of surprise. "Wu Fei.. I know you don't want the help of either medicine or us.. but we're here to help, we care about you whether you believe it or not.."

Zechs leaned in, pulling Wu Fei's face down a little, and kissed him lightly. Wu Fei's eyes fluttered shut and a gasp escaped him, he couldn't believe he was being kissed again. He also couldn't believe he wasn't fighting it, better yet that he was somewhat excited about it. Wu Fei didn't resist as Zechs leaned into the him, pushing him back to lay on the bed as they kissed. Nor did he struggle against the hands that were starting to explore him gently.

A yelp escaped the small Oriental when fingers pressed roughly against a bruised rib. Zechs pulled back and smirked at Wu Fei. He then grabbed the box off the side table and pulled out a small jar with clear brown cream in it. "This will help your bruises.. It will relax the muscles and help the blood flow better.. I can massage it into the bruises.. I am sure a massage will make you feel better."

The raven haired boy looked away, glaring at the wall. If looks could kill, the wall would have gone up in flames. Sighing, Wu Fei glanced to the jar of cream and thought about it. With a shy look at Zechs, Wu Fei finally nodded. "Okay.. Thank you.."

"Good, then strip.." Zechs said as he pulled away from the smaller teen. Laughing when Wu Fei glared while looking shocked, Zechs reached down to untie the sash and pulled it from the boy's waist. "It's hard to massage the cream into your bruises if you are hiding your skin. I would like to be efficient when I do this, so that it is the most helpful it can be.."

Wu Fei couldn't fight the blush as Zechs reached for the hem of his shirt. Shaking his head and fighting off the hands, he moved off the bed. Turning away from the blond, he pulled his shirt off, then after a long moment of thought, he undid his pants and slipped them off. Turning back to face Zechs, he moved to sit on the bed.

"Boxers also... It's okay, I'm the only one going to see you... Treize is making lunch." Zechs smiled sweetly. The shy glare that Wu Fei sent at the door made the blond laugh. So to appease the Oriental, Zechs moved to lock the door. "Better?.. Boxers.. Off.. Lay on the bed, face down so that I can start with your back."

Wu Fei nodded slowly, turning slightly away to hesitantly push down his boxers. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach in the middle of the plush mattress. Taking a calming breath, the Chinese youth tried to not feel fear or unease. The image of Zechs and Treize kissing did not help like Wu Fei had hoped, the kiss a moment ago with Zechs pretty much destroyed the image of the two men.

"Relax.." Zechs murmured close to his ear, making him jump a little. Then a weight settled on his upper thighs and he had to resist the urge to struggle. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized the taller man had straddled and sat on him. When the blond grinned, Wu Fei buried his face in his arms, suddenly wondering if Sally wouldn't have been the worse of two evils.

"It might be a little cold, so relax." Zechs coated his hands with the clear brown cream and rubbed them together to warm it up a little. Without warning, he placed his hands on Wu Fei's shoulder blades, snickering a little as the boy shivered. Once Wu Fei calmed, Zechs started kneading the muscles of his upper back.

A quiet moan escaped the Oriental teen as his muscles relaxed and loosened some. Zechs then shifted his massage to one of the boy's arms, making sure to be thorough before switching to the other arm. It was a good ten minutes before he returned to Wu Fei's shoulders to make his way slowly down the boy's back. The tall blond couldn't stop the smile the turned his lips when Wu Fei squirmed.

As long, slender fingers moved down Wu Fei's waist, the teen let out an almost silent whimper, causing Zechs to pause. There, under his fingers, on either side, were hand marks from someone's bulky hands. Zechs felt anger boil in him. For someone to have such hands, he had to be at least half a foot taller than Wu Fei's short five foot four height, and at least fifty pounds heavier than the boy. What really pissed Zechs off the most though, was the realization of how hard that man had to hold Wu Fei to leave such a bruise on his light bronze skin.

Calming himself, Zechs continued the massage before Wu Fei started to stress because of his pause. He took special care of working the muscles and knots in the boy's lower back, wanting those bruises to heal as fast as possible. With a small, mischievous smile, he lowered his hands down to start massaging the round globes of Wu Fei's ass. He felt relief when Wu Fei growled and tried to pull away a little.

"You can roll over.. I want to let your back rest a little, and I want to save your legs for last." Zechs said as he moved to sit beside the other, giving him the chance to roll over. Wu Fei's face and shoulders were reddening as he turned over, looking away from Zechs, but not hiding himself. "I am sorry if this is embarrassing you, but I promise you, I think no less of you... I did this for Duo before, and I am happy to be of assistance to you... Plus, it would be worse if Quatre were to go mother hen on you."

Wu Fei's eyes widened a little before he could control himself. He didn't want to make the small blond worry about him anymore than the sweet boy already had. Licking his lips, Wu Fei looked to Zechs and gave a small nod. "Thank you… I do not… want anyone worried."

Zechs smiled sweetly and nodded to the boy. Spreading more of the clear brown cream on his hands, rubbing them a little to warm it up, he looked away from Wu Fei. After a short moment of mentally preparing himself for rubbing down Wu Fei's front, the blond reached out to touch the boy. Wu Fei flinched as the cool hands touched his shoulders and started massaging.

The massage was slow and thorough, though Zechs kept his hands from going lower than the other teen's hips. Even though his hands never strayed further, Wu Fei kept squirming a little each time those hands lowered some. After a while, Zechs was sure he'd massaged all of Wu Fei's upper body. Removing his hands, he looked down at Wu Fei and smiled a little sadly.

"There is another cream that Quatre wants me to try and entice you to use… I can show it to you and let you apply it yourself, or I can do so for you.." With that, Zechs reached over to the bedside table and pulled out another small jar. This one was a cloudy light blue cream. Glancing to Wu Fei, he sighed. "It is meant for cuts and tears… Like for the cuts on your back, face, and chest… Though Quatre suggests that I make sure you use it for… Well… Inside you.."

"What!" Wu Fei propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Zechs. At the apologetic look on the blond's face, Wu Fei let himself drop back to a lay. Face turning red as he looked away, Wu Fei thought the situation over. If the blue cream worked half as well as the clear brown cream, then maybe he'd actually be able to walk without limping or going slow. A small sigh escaped him before he nodded.

"I promise to be gentle…" Zechs smiled and opened the jar. Smearing some on the fingers of one hand, Zechs reached out to lightly touch Wu Fei. Lightly rubbing his fingers over the cuts on Wu Fei's face, chest, and arms, Zechs took time in showing the Oriental that he would be gentle. Soon, he ran out of cuts and scrapes, so he pulled his hand back. "Are you sure?.. If so, you need to relax completely, or it will hurt much more."

Wu Fei nodded and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself for this. He really didn't want any of them worrying about him anymore. If the salve helps, then at least he'll heal better and they will be calmed by his feeling better, or so he hoped. That want to stop their worry was stronger than his own pride or fear.

"Ok." Zechs shifted closer to Wu Fei's thighs, cautiously using his free hand to lift the closer leg of the Oriental's and settle it over his knee. Leaning forward and bracing himself on his free hand, he slipped his hand with salve coated fingers between the boy's legs. "The less scrutiny, the less embarrassing, right?.. So, I'll keep my sights up here, and possibly talking will help?"

Onyx eyes lifted to look into crystal blues. He gasped when a cool fingertip touched his sore hole. Face going reddish, he lowered his gaze to the silver chain hanging free from the collar of Zechs' shirt. "Thank you."

"Well, that's not much talking, but it is something." Zechs chuckled. When Wu Fei glanced at him oddly, he pressed a salve slick finger inside and gave a sheepish smile at the gasp and wince. He waited til the pinched features of the other teen's face smoothed mostly, then moved the finger a little to spread the salve some. "I know it probably hurts a lot, but bear with it, it will help."

A small nod was Zechs' only response, Wu Fei refused to lift his gaze to the man's gaze. Wu Fei felt that finger wiggling a little and the younger teen started squirming a bit, though he did not pull away. A small gasp escaped him and his squirming stilled as he felt an almost pleasant shock run up his spine. He didn't even hear Zechs' quiet chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Wu Fei. I guess it was habit… Though I do suppose that would help you ignore the pain…" Without realizing he did it, Zechs pushed a second finger into Wu Fei, working on habit. Even though he was trying to not act on habit or instinct, his body was ignoring him in favor of that naked body below him.

Wu Fei shook his head a little and glanced up into the blue eyes above him. When had Zechs leaned over him? As that second finger entered him, he only felt minor discomfort as angry muscles wanted to refuse any abuse. The Oriental teen just wanted to say it actually felt alright, but his pride made him turn his head away and close his eyes, but his pride could not fight down the blush or slight pant.

Before either of them could stop it, Zechs leaned down and captured Wu Fei's earlobe between his teeth and lips. Wu Fei gasped and shivered, a hand shot up to press against the taller man's chest, but he barely applied any pressure to push him away. Zechs didn't want to move, and he wouldn't unless Wu Fei made him.

Zechs shifted a little to kiss and nip down Wu Fei's neck, stopping to suck on the junction of the teen's neck and shoulder. Wu Fei could do nothing but grasp a fistful of Zechs' shirt and arch his back a little. Those slim fingers started stretching the smaller teen as Zechs started kissing along his collarbone.

"Wu Fei…" The husky voice in Wu Fei's ear made him shiver. Zechs sat back on his legs and moved Wu Fei's leg around him so that he was sitting between them. When the raven haired boy looked away and tried to tighten his legs together, Zechs grinned and leaned over him, kissing his deeply as he added a third finger.

Gasping loudly, Wu Fei gave Zechs the perfect opportunity to sneak his tongue inside. At first, he tried to pull away, but soon the feel of that slick tongue massaging his own caused his to massage the other one as well. He was enjoying the kiss so much that the fingers inside him were an absent thought, at least, until he felt that surge of pleasure run up and down his spine and his vision went white for a short moment.

"Why don't we make this more fun?" Zechs murmured when he pulled back a little. When Wu Fei looked at him with uncertainty, Zechs smiled and shook his head a little. With his free hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, eyes never leaving Wu Fei's face. "You can say no if you don't want to go further."

"Will it… hurt? Like the incident?" Wu Fei looked up at Zechs with a shy fear that he'd never had before. It was strange, he thought that had he been in a position like this, that he'd be scared or angry, but right now he was just curious and calm. Was it because of who he was with? Even though he had little idea of who Zechs really was?

"Honestly? At first, yes… Though if I brush here…" Zechs brushed that spot again, Wu Fei gasped and arched as he felt that strong pleasure again. A grin took over Zechs' lips. "It should override any pain you feel... I do promise, it will not be like the incident, as this is not out of malice or hate, it is because I care about you."

Wu Fei took a moment to think about it, more likely the fact that he wasn't scared of it. He had always known he was more attracted to males than females, but he had always imagined being in control of the situation, not being at someone else's wants. After another bolt of pleasure ran up his spine, leaving him breathless, he nodded. "Please."

Zechs smiled and nodded. Slowly pulling his fingers out of Wu Fei, Zechs tried to make sure not to hurt him. After he removed his shirt, he wiped his hands on it, then tossed it to the floor. Grabbing the two little jars, he pulled them closer. Kneeling between Wu Fei's legs, he pushed his pants down past his hips a little, and then he opened the jar of cloudy blue salve, coating a few fingers.

Leaning over Wu Fei, bracing himself on one hand, he used the other to pull up one of the smaller teen's legs. Wrapping his arm around so his hand was under Wu Fei's leg, he guided himself to press against Wu Fei's entrance. When the teen relaxed a little, Zechs started pushing in slowly.

Wu Fei gasped and whimpered at the feeling and squirmed some. He was surprised when Zechs reached for the jar of clear brown cream and coated both hands. When those cold hands touched the backs of his thighs, he yelped out loud. That gave Zechs the chance to grasp the Oriental's legs and thrust into him.

Zechs winced when Wu Fei cried out in pain. He hadn't meant to be so rough, his body just acted before he realized it. Leaning over to kiss Wu Fei's shoulder in apology, he was happily surprised when the smaller teen wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Wu Fei, I don't mean to be so rough."

A nod made Zechs smile, knowing that Wu Fei was okay now. After a moment of waiting, Wu Fei huffed and shifted his hips, trying to tell Zechs he was fine and wanted him to move. Getting the message, the tall blond grinned and started thrusting slowly.

/

"Zechs?" Quatre called as he closed the front door behind him. He blinked when Treize came out of the kitchen, finger to his lips. Tilting his head a bit, Quatre moved to set his backpack on the couch. "What's going on? Why do I need to be quiet?"

"Zechs is making sure Wu Fei uses the salves…" Treize grinned and glanced up the stairs. He chuckled when Quatre made a surprised noise of understanding. Looking back to the blond, Treize held his hand out for the teen to take. When the slim hand was placed in his, he pulled Quatre to him and wrapped his arms around him. "It means he is opening up; let us hope that he is able to open to all of us."

"I agree…" Quatre was about to continue when a loud moan sounded out from upstairs. Turning red, Quatre shyly hid his face against Treize's chest. They both quietly chuckled after a moment. "Well, at least we can say he is thoroughly enjoying it."

"Yes, and I had thought he was a quiet one." Treize laughed and pushed Quatre back enough to thoroughly kiss him. When he pulled away, Quatre had a glazed look in his eyes. "No… Cat, now is not the time… Food is almost done… Maybe if you're still horny later, something can be done about it."

Pouting, Quatre only nodded lightly. He was sad about being denied, since it was rare he was. With a huff, he moved to lay on the couch in a pout. He knew Treize was right, but hearing the moaning from upstairs and getting that nice kiss was so arousing.

* * *

Okay, so I am going to leave it there for now. The next chapter, while eating, Wu Fei has several questions that I think will answer some questions you guys have. OH! If you have any questions you would like to see answered, list them and I'll possibly answer them with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**suicidal-sinner** – I am happy you like the story. Heh, Wu Fei is my favorite as well, and it made me sad to do that to him, but this is a story that has been on my mind for a little while. I hope I can make up for what I've done to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 16  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes: Some questions answered.**

/

When WuFei came down from upstairs, he was clean out of the shower and dressed in those fitted jeans with the dragon design and dark red, short sleeve shirt. His hair was damp, so it hung loose to air dry. Over-all, he looked calmer than he had the past few days.

He made his way to the kitchen-dining room combo, looking for Zechs and Treize, as the tall blond had asked him to do. Rounding the doorway to the kitchen, he came face to face with Quatre. He found himself floundering for what to say or do with those bright blues staring at him happily.

"Oh, WuFei, how are you feeling? Zechs said you agreed to using the salves, did they help any?" Quatre did a good job of not letting on that he'd heard the commotion of Zechs 'helping' WuFei apply the salves. "Are you hungry? Treize just finished making a very nice vegetable fry with rice."

A blush spread out over WuFei's cheeks and he was glad for his curtain of hair, as it helped hide it. "I do feel better, thank you... and that sounds good."

With a soft squeal about WuFei's accent, Quatre grabbed the Oriental boy's hand and led him to the dining table, where Zechs was just sitting down. He grinned at the taller blond before urging WuFei to sit, then turned to help Treize with serving the food and drinks.

"Milliardo mentioned you had some questions about our group, little Dragon?" Treize asked as he set a glass of fresh brewed sweet tea in front of the dark haired boy. "Ask away, we'll answer any questions we can, and the others will answer the others when you see them."

"Thank you." WuFei commented for the tea, almost acting like he hadn't heard the offer for answers. He waited a moment, toying with the chopsticks Quatre had placed on a napkin next to his plate. Finally, he spoke up. "I.. am confused, about the relationships of each of you."

"It is confusing for those who aren't part of it." Zechs nodded, stabbing a few pieces of greens with his fork. After chewing and swallowing that bite, he looked to WuFei, who was in the seat next to him. "Easiest to say, there are only a few specific relationships."

At that, WuFei just seemed more confused, but did his best to hide it by taking a slightly bigger bite of green beans and onions. "Was it... wrong of us... to do that?"

"Not at all." Quatre piped up after finishing his sip of tea. A huge smile on his lips, he reached over to pat WuFei's thigh, as he sat on the opposite side of the Oriental from Zechs. "We're just glad that you opened up to one of us. Plus, the salves will help your physical wounds, and doing that will help any emotional and mental scars caused by the attack."

Treize nodded as he chewed a spoonful of rice. Once he swallowed, he spoke, politely using a hand to cover his mouth. "As you are a scholar, I suppose the easiest and fastest explination is just to say we are sort of polyamorous, or sort of follow an omnigamy lifestyle."

WuFei almost dropped his chopsticks as he lifted his head to stare at Treize in wonder. He wanted to start a barrage of questions and rants about the flaws in either of those lifestyles, but for some reason he couldn't find any words that weren't in Mandarin in his mental vocabulary.

Quatre smiled as he turned to face WuFei fully, bringing his empty hands up to the Chinese teen's face, gently cupping his cheeks. "You see, most of the time, I am solely with Duo. He is my first love and will always be a great part of my life... but that doesn't stop me from loving others."

The blonde cautiously leaned in and stole a very soft kiss from WuFei. "I follow my heart, not my head. I don't get jealous when Duo runs off to romp with someone else, as long as I know who. We have a special group of people we love, who love us back, and love each other wholey."

"I love my sister, and even though we've both been with Heero, it has never been at the same time." Zechs had been attacked about that possibility before, and wanted to put WuFei's mind at rest before that question haunted his thoughts. "Sometimes Heero and I enjoy nobody but each other, sometimes I revolve around Trowa or Lucrezia, and he goes for Duo or Relena."

"As long as we trust and respect our loved ones, and the people our loved ones love, then there is no need for jealousy or troubles." Treize commented before taking a sip of tea. "There are times I can't always be here for Milliardo, so it helps me feel calm and happy to know there are several he could go to for the love that I can't always provide due to work pulling me away."

WuFei was still reeling from the soft kiss Quatre had stolen. He had never felt so many emotions all at once from a such a soft touch, not of any kind. It had inspired happiness, calmness, excitement, and even hope, and probably a ton more things he couldn't identify just yet. Most of all, he felt safe, it was something he just realized he had felt since he first noticed the blonde teen.

"I thought dessert was after lunch, Quatre?" A soft chuckle sounded from the doorway causing the four at the table to turn and look. Noin stood there, a stack of papers in hand as she smirked at them. "Here I am, being kind enough to bring classwork to two absent students, hoping for lunch... and all I find is you ravishing the boy."

Both WuFei and Quatre blushed brightly while Zechs and Treize laughed at their shyness. Noin moved to drop the papers on the counter before moving to sit on Zechs's lap while commenting to WuFei. "Une said to try and send those papers in tomorrow if you can't make it in."

The Chinese teen just nodded shyly before looking back to his food, unsure if he was even hungry anymore. WuFei jumped when slender fingers trailed a spot on his neck, and he realized it was a spot that Zechs had focused on earlier. Noin laughed when WuFei burried his face in his hands to hide how red his face had become.

After stealing a kiss from Zechs and then placing a kiss on each Quatre and Treize's cheeks, she patted WuFei lightly on the shoulder. "Une demanded I bring her a snack from that nice new bakery before her lunch break was over, or else I'd be on the couch for the week... I'm not doing that again... Later guys."

/

WuFei awoke with a start at the loud slamming of the door and the loud conversation that breezed into the house. Glaring at the clock, he realized that he'd fallen asleep while reading after lunch and had been out for about four hours. Glancing around, he found his glasses and book had been moved to the sidetable and that there was a little note informing of Zechs and Treize having left.

Laughing caught his attention and he looked up to see Heero and Trowa standing near Duo and Quatre. Duo was the main voice of the conversation and the source of the laughter. He seemed in a much better mood than he had the last few days, and WuFei couldn't help but feel some tension roll off him at that happy news.

When Duo noticed that WuFei was up, the Oriental boy suddenly found himself nose to nose with the American. Duo had turned and happily ran over to the couch, jumping over the back and landing on his knees with a little bounce off the coushins, ending up as close to WuFei as possible wihtout being on him.

"Hello..." WuFei started but was cut off when Duo grabbed his face and gave him a deep and sensual kiss. The first thought that WuFei could form was that all that talking had cause Duo to have great control of his tongue. Then he pulled away quickly, blushing brightly with eyes wide. Neither Quatre or Zechs had kissed him quite like that and it was so new for him.

"Mmm, you taste like sweet tea, rice, and something I'm sure is plain WuFei." Duo licked his lips and grinned, thumbs stroking WuFei's cheeks. "So, do I get to play now? Or do you have a preference for blondes? Or maybe taller guys? Or... I dunno, ones with fancy words?"

Duo stopped himself when WuFei let out a little whimper. Blinking, he looked to the others who just gave him different degrees of the same look, amused. Sighing, he let go of WuFei's face and placed his hands on his own lap. "Sorry, too many questions, right?"

WuFei nodded and looked away, falling into thought. Duo patted WuFei's arm lightly and got up. Duo smiled when Quatre sat next to WuFei. Making his way to the kitchen, he dragged Heero and Trowa behind him. "I'm hungry anyway, so, you take all the time you need."

Quatre patted WuFei's thigh and waited for him to pull out of his thoughts. When black eyes focused on his face, Quatre smiled. "Duo is just excited. Don't feel pressured for anything. He is just happy that Joes and his gang didn't destroy you beyond help."

WuFei nodded and after a moment's hesitation, he leaned against Quatre. Giving the blonde a questioning look, he relaxed when the other leaned into him some. Closing his eyes, he wondered if it really was wise to let down his barriers and enjoy what they were offering him.

"He does know he is taller, right?" WuFei asked quietly, as he wasn't quite sure his question was phrased right. He blinked when Quatre started giggling and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Duo doesn't always think things through when he goes on like that. I'm sure he realizes he is taller than both you and me, but I think he got light headed from your intoxication." Blue eyes focused on WuFei, more giggles escaping him at WuFei's slight confusions.

Deciding to help Wufei understand, the blonde leaned in and kissed him lightly, tongue tracing the line of his lips. After a short resistance, WuFei parted his lips and Quatre took full advantage of it. Once he pulled away, he gave a heady sigh. "Kissing you is intoxicating."

"See! I told you guys he likes blondes!" Duo cried out in a mock pout as the three boys emerged from the kitchen to the living room. "That is totally not fair. I'm just as good at kissing as either of the blondies!"

/

AN – Alright. So yeah, I know it took forever to get this chapter up, but I went through a lot of real life crap and ended up with having surgery during my first week of college this summer, and I am taking back to back classes basically, everyone who knows thinks I'm crazy and not taking it easy enough, but shrugs.

So, uhm, I had an issue with my laptop. It went and died on me, and when I got it fixed, everything was gone, EVERYTHING! Sigh, so yeah, I lost the original version of chapter 16 and all the previous chapters, and my notes for the entire rest of the story. So I had to find time to re-read my whole story and work on re-writing 16 and the rest of the notes for how the rest of the story turns out.

I am going to try and make for at least one chapter a week, but with classes being as they are, and the fact that I got a request from my friend, and I have a story to go with my side-ficlet 'Grave', I am going to be a little distracted. So yeah, one chapter a week, but can't promise it will be a chapter belonging to this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** More Than Enough Love. -Chapter 17  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Rating:** NC - 17 (For later on)  
**Pairings:** Uhm, heh.  
**Warnings:** Somewhere along the line, this fic will display my personal views on love (and maybe life)... So be warned that there will be completely unconventional ideals of love, as well as some dark moments, like major depression and sadness. There may even be some really disturbing, heart-twisting moments. I will do my best to make certain chapters skip-able for those who don't want to read stuff like that (as in I will make sure the chapter only revolves around that one scene, and is mentioned in passing in later chapters)...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys...I only lay claim on my mind and the characters I make up, but all the G-boys (and G-girls) are not mine... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

**Summary/Notes: ** Just when things seemed to be getting better.

/

That night found WuFei curled up under two thick stuffed blankets and wrapped in strong arms. Duo had refused to let WuFei sleep alone now that the Oriental boy had opened up some. Even when he moved to a different room, WuFei would find himself once again trapped in the American's arms somehow.

Eventually he had given up and curled into Duo's arms, surprised with how safe he felt. Although he had shared Heero's futon, it hadn't really felt safe, as though Joes could just appear, but there in Duo's grasp it felt as if the world was shut out.

While being in such a deep sleep, WuFei's mind allowed itself to wonder, to dream. He rarely had strong enough dreams to remember, but the one that kept coming to the foreground of his mind would certainly stick with him.

/

"_Chang!" A strong alto called angrily. WuFei looked up from his notebook he was scribing in as the shadow of his betrothed fell across him._

"_Yes, Long?" He looked over his glasses at her, wondering why her usual look of contempt seemed to house much angrier feelings now._

"_How dare you come and pretend you are worthy of me!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, daring him to explain._

"_I am as capable a warrior as you, I am a scholar beyond the expectation for your future husband, and I am a challenge for you. I am worthy." He stated calmly as he stood from his makeshift rock seat. He glanced out over the field of flowers he always enjoyed relaxing in._

"_Not that, if only that then you would be worthy." She huffed in irritation and grabbed his notebook, tossing it to the ground. "I mean that you bed with men! You were dirtied by several in the streets!"_

_WuFei stared at his future wife in horror. How had she known? Did the rest of the clan know, would he be looked down upon with knowing eyes, knowing what had been done to him and what he had allowed after?_

_Meiran shoved him and he toppled to the ground, caught off guard by her attack. WuFei just stared up at her as she glared down at him. "You are beneath me, and I will not marry you. You disgrace yourself, your family, and your clan. How dare you even come back from Europe!"_

_As he glanced about, looking for an escape from her anger, he noticed the rest of the clan surrounding them. His mother watched him with tears in her eyes, his father wouldn't even look at him. Even his older brother looked passed him, as though uncertain if he should look upon his brother._

"_My WuFei..." His mother reached a hand out to him and cried. "You should have just admitted the rape and came home. Even if that broke the marriage, at least you could have been accepted back."_

"_Now, no!" His father glared at him angrily. "You decide the best thing is to bed with men, and many at that, even women they bed with! You are disgusting and not worthy of the clan name, nor the family name."_

_WuFei grasped at his tunic over his heart, feeling as though it had stopped beating. Breathing was becoming hard. For being so strict in traditions, and brought up to be so, it could nearly kill him by depression, shock, and anxiety at being told he was not worthy of anything, that he was disgusting to his own family._

/

"Hey... 'ey, WuFei!" Duo shook WuFei by the shoulders, attempting to get him concious. Duo had woken up to the other boy's whimper and small tremors. By the time he'd opened his eyes and realized the situation, WuFei was not breathing and was clutching at his tanktop.

"Quatre! Heero!" Duo called out as he pried WuFei's arms from his chest, trying to get him to loosen up a little, hoping that would help him breath a little. He could feel himself starting to panic when he noticed WuFei's lips starting to darken a bit.

The first thing that came to mind was to pry WuFei's mouth open. He forced two fingers between the boy's lips and teeth, then pulled down while his other hand pressed down on WuFei's forehead. He heard running footfalls and felt a little more at ease.

"Duo?" Quatre quieried as he pulled open the door to the room WuFei had picked to sleep in. Seeing Duo over the black haired boy, near panicing, with his fingers prying WuFei's mouth open, Quatre gasped and ran to the bed.

Heero wasn't far behind the blonde, and when he saw the two in a panic, he knew he had to be calm. Making his way to the bed, he pushed them away a little, giving himself room around WuFei. Leaning down to press his ear to the suffocating teen, he listened for the strength of his heartbeat and for any kind of blocked breathing.

"Quatre, get a glass of water." When the blonde nodded and ran off to find some water, Heero turned to Duo. He gave him a reassuring smile before kneeling, straddling WuFei's tense form.

Pressing one hand firmly to WuFei's belly, right at his diaphram, and his other hand grasping WuFei's chin, Heero leaned in to put pressure on the other Oriental's belly. He quickly took a deep breath and pressed his lips to WuFei's. Breathing out into WuFei's mouth, keeping his mouth there to seal the air in, he forced the air to escape down WuFei's throat.

At the same time as breathing into WuFei, Heero pressed roughly on his diaphram. Suddenly WuFei was coughing violently and Heero had to jerk back, so that neither hit heads. Heero also pulled his hand away so as not to crush WuFei's belly.

"Hee-chan! You did it!" Duo cheered happily as he watched WuFei inhale a deep breath before coughing some more. Leaning down, Duo nuzzled WuFei's temple, one hand petting his hair as he tried to comfort him.

Heero, still sitting over WuFei, looked to the door when Quatre came back. Taking the offered water, Heero looked to WuFei. "You need to drink this and calm down. You weren't breathing for long enough to start turning shades of blue."

WuFei looked up at the Japanese teen and nodded. Rubbing away a few stray tears from his suffocation and then coughing fit, he started to sit up, only then realizing Heero was sitting on him. Blushing, he propped himself up on one elbow and reached for the glass. His blush darked as Heero helped him hold the glass to his lips.

/

An hour after the incident, Quatre and Heero were downstairs making breakfast, even though it was a little early. Duo had opted to stay in bed with WuFei, saying he was just going to keep an eye on him. Heero had a feeling Duo just wasn't ready to get out of bed and start the day.

Duo nuzzled into WuFei again, arms squeezing the smaller teen a little. He had yet to voice his questions, but knew he was going to before long. A groan escaped the small body in front of him and he moved to rest his chin on WuFei's arm, looking up at his face.

"So, are you going to tell me what caused that?" Duo sighed as he realized it came out less sympathetic than he had wanted it to. It almost sounded accusatory. "I mean, if you want to."

WuFei burried his head under his pillow, knowing it was a cowardly thing to do, but at the moment it didn't seem the worse of his choices. Hearing Duo give a sigh, WuFei grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly before speakiing. "Nightmare."

Duo blinked. Kissing WuFei's shoulder, he pulled the pillow away. "Nightmares happen, nothing to be ashamed of. Wanna talk about it? It might help some."

WuFei wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and held tight. "No... Just... Don't tell me to leave."

Duo felt his heart constrict at how uncertain WuFei sounded. Even after Joes attacked him, WuFei had still held his head up and acted strong. Duo wondered if this little child-like plea was from the real WuFei, or just a laspe in that strength?

As WuFei snuggled into Duo and gave a shakey sigh, Duo realized that WuFei wasn't as stoney as he acted. He wondered if the boy was worried about when he had to go back to China.

/

The Phoenix – So, Yay for sitting in the library at college, waiting on my roommate again... English was canceled for the day, so I got a few extra hours to write. For once a chapter done in a few hours. Hope it was alright, enjoy, R&R please. ^_^


End file.
